Un Cachorro, Un Cantante, Un Empresario y Un Escri
by Subaru Sakurazuka
Summary: [YuGIOh Gravitation] Joey Wheeler gana un concurso, para pasar dos semanas con su grupo favorito. Bad Luck. Pero lo que nunca podia pensar era que justamente su enemigo tambien viajaria a Tokio. Seto Kaiba puede dar mas de una sorpresa.
1. Default Chapter

Un Cachorro, Un Cantante, Un Empresario y Un Escritor  
Cross – YuGiOh x Gravitation  
by Varios Autores.  
  
Nota aclaratoria: este fic es realizado por varias autoras ... o.o un fic en conjunto ... por lo cual en cada capitulo verán que son varios quienes aportan ... - es una forma nueva de hacer algo que nos gusta ...   
  
Capitulo 01 – By Kaede Sakuragi  
  
Era el ultimo día de clases, del ultimo año de preparatoria, y para la alegría de muchos, tendrían tres meses de vacaciones. Unos saldrían para las casas de parientes lejanos, otros trabajarían para comprarse aquello que tanto deseaban, otros irían a la playa, y otros a otro país.  
  
Pero en especial cierto rubio estaba contento.  
  
- Jujuuu VIAJO A TOKIO... Viajo a Tokio... !!! – Joey Wheeler gritaba contento, mientras agitaba la carta que había recibidos dos días atrás. En todo ese tiempo, no había parado de repetir la misma escena de euforia. Sus amigos ya lo miraban con unas cuantas gotas en su cabeza.  
- Ya cállate perro ...!!! – la voz de Kaiba era molesta e irritante  
- Envidioso!!! – le saco la lengua, mientras sonreía triunfante - ... Tus insultos no me afectan ... Kaiba ... ya que me iré a Tokio a ver a mi grupo favorito ... – hizo una V de victoria ... mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cadera – Y tu amargado ... te quedaras en tu empresa aburrida ... – Joey estaba feliz, por lo cual el CEO solo se limito a mirarlo, levantando una ceja.  
- Idiota ... – le dijo mientras se daba vuelta, y salía del establecimiento, pero no que no pudo ver nadie fue la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios.  
  
- Joey ... ya habrás preparado todo ... verdad??? – Yugi le pregunto mientras caminaban hasta la tienda de su abuelo  
- Claro ... viejo ... Pues ... no tengo mucho que llevar ... ya que no solo me dan el pasaje y la estadía ... si no que algo de dinero para comprarme lo que quiera allí ... en Tokio ...  
- Que suerte ... tienes Joey ... – la voz de Tea era casi de envidia  
- Demasiada ... diría yo ... – Tristan lo abrazo mientras le revolvía los cabellos - ... Yo aun no puedo creer como lograste ganar ese concurso ...  
- Jeje ... – Joey se ruborizo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenado -... Pues ... veras ... Tristan ... era algo sencillo ...  
- A si ...Que fue entonces lo que hiciste para ganártelo ...??? – Tea pregunto curiosa, a lo cual Yugi rió por lo bajo.  
- Pues ... – estaba como un tomate - ... imitarashuichiconsusmovientossensualesenunvideoimprovisado ... – dijo tan rápido, y tan vergonzoso que sus amigos no entendieron  
- Joey ... habla claro – Tristan le golpeo la cabeza.  
- Ouch!!! Eso dolió ... – se sobó donde lo había golpeado. Para luego tomar aire y volver a repetirlo – Imitar a Shuichi con sus movimientos sensuales en un video improvisado ... – esta vez lo había dicho claramente, pero en voz baja. Cuatro tres pares de ojos lo miraron, para luego largar una sonora carcajada – No se rían ... – dijo molesto pero muy sonrojado – mirando a Yugi - ... tu menos ... pensé que eras mi amigo.  
- Lo siento ... jajajajaj – el pequeño se había recostado contra una pared, para no caer al suelo - ... Pero cuando recuerdo cuando hiciste la prueba ... jajaja ...  
- ... Yugi ...!!! – Joey reprocho  
- Tu lo acompañaste??? – Tea lo miro riéndose.  
- Aja ... es que Joey no quería ir solo ... y tuve que acompañarlo ... – mirando al rubio - ... Pero debo reconocer que fue el único que lo hizo tan bien ... – sonrió sinceramente.  
- Gracias ... – Tristan lo abrazo en ese momento  
- Cuándo te vas ...???  
- Esta noche ...tengo que ir al aeropuerto y allí a conocer a los de Bad Luk – sus ojos brillaron entusiasmados.  
- Bueno ... que tengas mucha suerte ... Joey ... – Yugi se despidió de el con un abraza.  
- Si viejo ... que te la pases bien ... – Tristan le dijo  
- Si Joey ... disfruta estas semanas con el grupo ... Y tráenos muchas fotos – Tea sonrió contenta  
- Gracias ... Amigos ... – Joey empezó a correr en dirección a su casa - ... Los veré en dos semanas .... – y desapareció entre las calles.  
  
----------------------------  
  
En la cuidad de Tokio  
  
- Yukiiiiiiiiii!!! Yuki!!! Yuki!!! Yuki!!! Yuki!!! – una pequeña bola rosa aparecia de la nada, para caer sobre un muchacho de ojos gatunos. En el se podía ver una gran vena de disgusto, por aquel que callo del cielo, aplastándolo  
- Ya suéltame ... Baka!!! – lo empujo, para luego tratar de pararse, pero el sollozo de su amante, lo hizo irritarse aun mas – Ni se te ocurra ... – le dijo sin mirarlo  
- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! YUKI MALO!!!! – Shuichi empezó a llorar, haciendo un escándalo. Yuki solo se tomo la cabeza, ya empezaba a dolerle.  
- Ya ... Shuichi ... termina con eso – dijo molesto, pero resignado. Solo tenia una solución.  
- BUUAAA ...............!!!! – el pelirosa se quedo callado, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, para luego llenarse nuevamente de lagrimas, pero esta vez era de alegría. El escritor lo había abrazado, acunándolo entre sus piernas, y su pecho. Depositando un beso en su frente. Shuichi solo se callo, y abrazo a su koibito – Te amo ... – murmuro despacio.  
- Lo se ... – se abrazo aun mas, para quedarse así por unos minutos. Hasta que alguien toco a la puerta – Quien es??? – pregunto molesto Yuki  
- Eiri –san ... disculpe ... pero el señor Thoma lo anda buscando – la voz de Suguru se escucho detrás de ella.  
- En seguida voy ... – dijo seriamente mientras se separaba de Shuichi - ... De seguro querrá hablar sobre la gira y todo el sermón de siempre ...  
- Yuki ... – el pelirosa lo miro, con una sonrisa cálida - ... Ya tendrías que estar acostumbrado a los sermones de Thoma –san ... jeje ... – rió por lo bajo. Yuki solo se acerco para besarlo dulcemente. A veces ese baka sabia ser serio.  
- Y el tendría que estar ya acostumbrado ... a que no me podrá separar de ti ... Mi Baka molesto ... – despeino sus cabellos para luego salir de la habitación que les habían asignado en aquel hotel.  
  
Shuichi se quedo solo. Se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo. Estaba contento, hacia ya como dos años que estaba en pareja con Yuki, y cada vez iban mejor. Cerro sus ojos, sonriendo, estaba feliz. En todo ese tiempo, dejo de lado sus niñerías, aunque no todas, para poder ser un poco mas maduro. Realmente ese hombre lo había cambiado, como el al escritor. Suspiro, aun tenia algunos roces con el productor. Pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso. Por ambas partes.  
  
El golpeteo en la puerta, lo hizo levantarse para ir a abrirla.  
  
- Que sucede K ... – Shuichi empezó a sudar frió - ... Me olvide algo???? – siempre que el rubio de la mágnum aparecia, era porque algo había hecho  
- No ... Shindou ... solo quería saber como estabas??? – el pelirosa no le gusto su sonrisa  
- Si ... todo bien ... que sucede realmente ...??? no me asustes ... jeje – le dijo nervioso  
- Pues ... veras ... Te acuerdas el concurso que se hizo en algunas ciudades, de Japón, para ganarse una gira con el grupo??? – K sonreía ... mientras Shuichi sudaba frió pero con una sonrisa, quien solo atino a afirmar con la cabeza - ... Bueno ... veras ... llega mañana ... el ganador ... de la Cuidad de Dominio y ... resulta que ha sido tan bueno la presentación que hizo ... que seria bueno que estuviera contigo en todo el viaje ... – K aun sonreía, pero Shuichi lo miro desconfiado, para luego procesar lentamente las palabras  
- QUE ...QUEEEEE?????????????? – se escucho por todo el hotel  
  
-------------------------  
  
En la localidad de Dominio, en una gran mansión.  
  
- Si ... si ... – rodó sus ojos, en forma de fastidio - ... Me lo has repetido como veinte veces ... – dijo molesto - ... Ok ... llegare como dos horas después ... debo arreglar unos asuntos ... – bufo, para luego sonreír - ... Bueno ... como te decía antes que ese me interrumpiera ... Espero que todo este arreglado ... Si ... si ... como le dije al novio de tu hermano ... No necesitas repetirlo ... tu también ... – escucho atentamente, para luego colgar  
- Hermano!!! – Mokuba apareció en el estudio, corriendo, para luego abrazarlo – Seto ... dime ... en serio viajas a Tokio???  
- Si Moki ... – correspondió el abrazo - ... Un amigo me invito allí ... además debo arreglar ciertos asuntos – sonrió maliciosamente, aunque su pequeño hermano no se dio cuenta  
- Y cuando volverás??? – pregunto mientras lo miraba sonriente  
- No lo se ... Mokuba ... quizás me quede un buen tiempo allí ... O por lo menos hasta que mi amigo se valla ...  
- Y yo que haré ... mientras??? – lo miro mientras hacia un especie de puchero, Seto rodó sus ojos.  
- Para que me preguntas ... si ya se que has planeado irte con Yugi y la parva de sus amigos a la playa ...  
- En serio??? – Mokuba puso una cara de inocencia. Para luego reír – Bueno ... Seto ... comprende que me gusta su compañía ... y además ... – bajo su cabeza avergonzado – Ya sabia que tu tendrías que trabajar o algo ... por lo cual no tendrías mucho tiempo para mi ... así que ... bueno ...   
- Ya ... No debes explicármelo ... – beso su frente – Además tienes razón ... Vete con tus amigos ... y yo iré a Tokio .... igual esto será como unas vacaciones para mi ... – sonrió sinceramente.  
- Gracias Seto ...!!! – lo abrazo para luego salir corriendo a la cocina - ... Mandare a comprar una pizza ... – pero antes de salir se viro para preguntarle – y cuando te vas???  
- Esta noche ... – le dijo sonriente  
- Bueno ... entonces ... llamare a Yugi para preparar todo ... esta bien hermano???  
- Si Mokuba ... hazlo ... – el pequeño desapareció por el pasillo, para luego escuchar que llamaba emocionado al inútil de Yugi  
  
Pero debía reconocerlo, Mokuba estaría bien con ellos, ya que no soy amigos interesados como otros. Sabia que ellos lo cuidarían mientras estaba de viaje.  
  
Sonrió, cuando regresara, esperaba no volver solo.  
  
-------------  
  
Nota de la autora de turno :  
  
O Jujuuuu ... seeee yo soy la de turno ... pos ... en el proximo capi ... estaran Nakuru, Milu y Selene ...  
  
... cualquier cosa se dan una vueltica por el foro de amor yaoi ...  
  
Matta Neeeee !!!!


	2. Eppy002

Un Cachorro, Un Cantante, Un Empresario y Un Escritor  
Cross – YuGiOh x Gravitation  
  
Capitulo 02 – ( by : Kaede Sakuragi, Nakuru, Selene Sumeragi, Randa )  
  
--------------------------  
  
En el aeropuerto, un chico rubio Abordaba un avión en dirección a Tokio, estaba emocionado, iba a conocer a su ídolo, y si podía hacerse amigo.  
  
Era uno de sus sueños imposibles. Por suerte, se había aprendido los pasos de aquella canción que le había dedicado al escritor, el que era su pareja.  
  
Miro por la ventanilla, observo como la noche cubría la cuidad. Se sintió melancólico, en pensar en que su ídolo tenia a su amado, a su lado. Sentía envidia, si él pudiera tener a su amor imposible seria todo perfecto.  
  
No se dio cuenta de cuando la persona de al lado se sentó, estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos, solo pensaba en su suerte y en su vergüenza a la ves, con solo recordar el ridículo que hizo en el concurso, se sonrojaba.  
  
Los motores del avión comenzaron a calentar, se escucho por los parlantes a la azafata que decía que ajuste sus cinturones de seguridad por que el avión ya despegaba.  
  
Para Joey esta la primera ves que viajaba en un avión, todo era nuevo, cuando quiso abrocharse el cinturón este resbalaba, y en ves de asegurarse se soltaban muy fácilmente, ya estaba entrando en pánico la azafata estaba recorriendo los asientos verificando que los tripulantes estén bien asegurados, mientras ellas hacían el recorrido, un rubio al borde del pánico seguía intentando asegurar sus cinturón. Fue así que cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido sintió que unas manos, que sujetaba el cinturón y lo aseguraba.  
  
- "Que manos tan finas" - fue lo que pensó el rubio al ver como esas manos aseguraban su cinturón como si nada - gracias - no sabia por que, pero se sentía nervioso, fue ahí que escucho una voz, una voz muy conocida para él.  
  
- Deberías de saber que en un avión lo más importante es ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad, no sabes nada perro - fueron las palabras del gran CEO.  
  
- ...........- Joey no sabia que decir, que hacia Kaiba en el avión???? , y peor aun, en el asiento de lado -perr...pe.....roo que haces aquí ??????.  
  
- que no es obvio - dio un soplido al aire - viajo a Tokio , por lo visto no solo me preocupo por mis negocios , si no también por mi diversión- dijo sarcásticamente y apoyo la cabeza en el asiento.  
  
El rubio no se lo podía creer , pero no estaba molesto, sorprendido si ,pero estaba lejos de estar molesto .  
  
- Solo espero que no fastidies mucho Kaiba .   
  
-Hago mías tus palabras perro - giro su cabeza para encontrarse con esa mirada miel del rubio .  
  
Tanto el rubio como el castaño se miraron , sus miradas no reflejaban desprecio o decepción , todo lo contrario reflejaban.......no no puedes ser , ambos sacudieron sus rostros no querían pensar en lo que reflejaban esas miradas , en especial el rubio.  
  
- Espero que no ronques - se hizo aun lado y se tapo con una manta que encontró en el asiento .  
  
-................- no respondió nada , una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - "tal parece que no volveré solo a casa" - pensó el CEO antes de cerrar sus ojos.  
  
-Buenas noches -Joey hablo fingiendo indiferencia.  
  
- Que duermas bien cachorro.  
  
Al escuchar eso, los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos , acaso Kaiba le había hablado con cierto tono de cariño, - no - sacudió de nuevo la cabeza - seguro que me lo imagine .  
  
El avión partió rumbo a Tokio .  
  
Las horas pasaron, y Joey ya se encontraba despierto, miraba la ventana contraerá, pues en la otra que tenia mas cerca venia el CEO. Miraba como las nubes pasaban, y por un momento estuvo feliz de que no le diera pánico los aviones, estaba bien.  
  
Sus oídos le empezaron a doler, e inmediatamente se los tapo con sus manos, el sonido o fuera lo que fuera le molestaba, le dolía.  
  
-Cómo te mueves perro, ¿no te puedes estar quieto?- pregunto el CEO volteándolo a ver.  
  
El rubio no respondió, ni lo escucho, estaba ocupado en su dolor. El castaño miro eso, y llamo a una azafata. En unos momentos mas, Kaiba le entrego unos dulces a Joey.  
  
- oÔ....no pedí dulces Kaiba - dijo, con sus manos en la oreja  
  
- Se ve que nunca has subido en avión. Si chupas los dulces te quitan el dolor que te causa la presión que tiene el avión.  
  
Vaya, como siempre, el ricacho sabia mas que él, too los dulces y se los metió de un jalón a la boca.  
  
-Baka, no eran todos, solo uno!- regaño el CEO  
  
-oo...a quien le importa!! me duele!!! y si se necesitan mas dulces, me los comeré!!!  
  
"así como estas, sé que tienes buen sabor" pensó el Ceo, volteándose a la ventana.  
  
Ya faltaba menos para llegar, pues el viaje era muy largo.  
-----------  
  
En Tokio, en el hotel, Shuichi era el que perseguía a K. La noticia de que pasaría las dos semanas con aquel muchacho que había ganado el concurso, no le había gustado mucho.  
  
En esa semana, se cumplían dos años de estar en pareja con el escritor. Y pensaba hacer algo especial. Ya que Yuki había convencido a Thoma, de darle ese día a su pelirrosa. Y la palabra convencer, había sido dicha con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la cual el pelirosa le había dado un escalofrió. En ese momento agradeció no haber sido el tecla dista de Nittle Gasper  
  
- No Na Daaaa!!!!!!!!!! - increíblemente, Ryuchi Sakuma fue quien lo salvo al rubio peli largo - Shuichiiiiii !!!!!! estas jugando a las corridas ... O yo quiero jugarrrrr !!!!!   
  
- Sakuma-san ... - al pelirosa se resigno - Estoy cansado para seguir jugando ... nn pero gracias de todos modos - Se levanto, para ir a su habitación. Correr por todo el hotel, lo había agotado.  
  
- Shuichi ... - la voz de su ídolo lo hizo voltear, encontrándose con el cantante mordiendo una de las oreja de Kumagoro - ... Puedo acompañarte ...???  
  
- Claro ... - dijo desorientado, para luego tomar el ascensor. Y llegar a su habitación.  
  
Dentro, cuando cerro la puerta Shuichi, SAkuma se volteo, para mirarlo con ese semblante adulto.  
  
- Shuichi ... - dijo en voz madura, para luego acercarse y tocar sus cabellos, a lo que el cantante sonrió.  
  
- No pasa nada ... - le dijo antes que hablara - ... Solo que a veces creo que Thoma aun no me acepta ... y hace esto a propósito ...  
  
- No te preocupes ... yo creo ... que Yuki ya encontrara alguna forma de vengarse ... - ambos sonrieron - .. Shuichiiii .... ya elegiste el traje de halloween?????? - sakuma había vuelto a su personalidad infantil  
  
- Pues ... - se sonrojo, para luego sonreír nervioso - ... Algo así ...  
  
- algo ... así ???? - Kumogoro era ahora el que hablaba, mientras movía sus patitas - Kuma-chan quiere saber que????? O - dijo emocionado, mientras daba pequeños saltitos  
  
A Shuichi, lo miraba divertido. Durante estos dos años, había logrado hacerse amigo de su ídolo. Y había perdido aquella incomodidad que le daba cuando estaba en su faceta adulta. Era el novio del hermano de Yuki, y siempre ellos tres lo fastidiaban.   
  
Miro su mano, allí se encontraba una pulsera de plata, grabada con el nombre de koi. sonrió, para luego suspirar. Iban a ser dos semanas muy largas.  
  
----------------------  
  
El sonido del timbre que anunciaba la orden de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad despertó a Joey  
  
Reacciono inmediatamente al encontrarse dormido en los brazos de Kaiba, y como un resorte, se deshizo del abrazo y se pego a la ventanilla  
  
- Maldición!!! - exclamo para sí-, en que momento me quede dormido, que bueno que el cretino no se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos como platos cuando el C.E.O, comenzó a despertar, inmediatamente volteo la cara hacia la ventanilla, lo menos que quería en ese momento era que el castaño notase su turbación  
  
Cuando Seto despertó noto que ya no tenia al cachorro entre sus brazos, volteo hacia su asiento y lo encontró viendo entretenidamente el paisaje por la ventanilla, era la primera vez que dormía tan cómodo, a pesar de haberlo hecho en un asiento de avión  
se sentía tan bien el tener entre sus brazos a ese cachorro travieso, sentir los latidos de su corazón sobre su pecho, el escuchar el acompasado ritmo de su respiración, el oler su cabello, sencillamente no pudo evitar la tentación de atraerlo y acurrucarlo contra su pecho una vez lo vio dormido. Y él, mansamente se dejo acurrucar ( salvo por una que otra protesta mascullada en sueños), era como niño pequeño   
  
- Prepárate que vamos a aterrizar - le dijo haciendo el ademán de ayudarlo a abrocharse el cinturón  
  
- Puedo solo, gracias - le respondió, en tanto se sujetaba firmemente sin mirarlo a los ojos  
  
El avión aterrizo y Joey intento ponerse de pie, mas Kaiba lo jalo por la muñeca haciéndolo sentarse  
  
- No seas estúpido perro, espera que los demás salgan, te será mas fácil sacar el equipaje de mano después  
  
la gente se levantaba de sus asiento y tomaba su equipaje de mano, Joey los veía con atención sin percatarse que la mano de Kaiba aun no había soltado su muñeca  
  
- Ahora si- dijo el industrial al ver al ultimo pasajero salir-, toma tu equipaje  
  
Se levanto y tomo su maletín, depuse Joey le imito y salieron del avión   
en la aduana u hombre con un letrero esperaba a Joey, él hizo una seña con su mano saludándole, volteo para ver donde estaba el C.E.O y este había desaparecido  
  
- A donde habría ido? - se pregunto-, mas el sujeto del letrero se acerco a el  
  
- Mr Joseph Wheeler? - pregunto  
  
- sí?   
  
- Mi name is K, I am the manager of Bad Luk, nice to meet you   
  
- Que? - pregunto Joey, no le había entendido ni papa, pero había nombrado a Bad Luck-, disculpe, no le entiendo  
  
- Sorry - dijo esta vez en su idioma-, pensé que por su apariencia y su nombre, seria Americano o tal vez ingles....  
  
- No, soy japonés y no entiendo mucho del ingles  
  
- Entonces le ofrezco mis disculpas, permítame presentarme debidamente: Mi nombre es K y soy el manager del grupo Bad Luck, le estan esperando en un reservado para llevarlo al hotel, sigame por favor  
  
- Oh que bien - por fin voy a conocerlos - exclamo para su adentros Joey  
  
Mientras caminaba una extraña debilidad se apodero e le y sus piernas pesaban mas, aunque cosa rara, las sentía de gelatina y las hasta las mariposas de su estomago tenian a su vez mariposas en sus estomagos  
  
- Aqui es - dijo K al posar la mano sobre el picaporte, abrió la puerta y.........  
  
Desde lo lejos Seto vio como Joey era conducido por el maniático de la pistola que trabajaba para Seguchi-san, este lo llevo para el privado donde le esperaba la banda  
  
- Sus maletas ya están listas señor Kaiba - anuncio el chofer  
  
- Llévelas al hotel- ordeno Thoma, luego a Kaiba- Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero Kaiba- san, aunque no me explico como es que quiso viajar en una aerolínea publica si bien pudo usar su avión privado o uno de los de los nuestros  
  
- Tengo mis razones - le respondió  
  
Thoma miro como el Castaño no le quitaba la mirada de encima al chico que había ganado el concurso o mejor dicho que el mismo había escogido como ganador del concurso. Cierto que el chico tenia gracia y un no sé que ... que atraía ... y la voz no estaba mal, pero habían otros participantes más desenvueltos y tenia la duda de el porque Seto Kaiba lo había escogido? Mas al ver como le miraba alejarse una que otra idea cruzo por su mente y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios  
  
- Nosotros nos adelantaremos al hotel - le dijo- Estoy seguro que querrá revisar bien los contratos para ... tener algún tiempo libre ... además Bad Luck dará una rueda de prensa presentando al ganador del concurso en unos minutos, y no creo que quiera verse involucrado en una alboroto así con lo cansado que debe de estar  
  
- Entonces Vamos - concordó el C.E.O-, y juntos se dirigieron al hotel  
  
--------------------  
  
Nota de las autoras de turno :  
  
O agradecidas por los comentarios ...!!!!


	3. Eppy003

Un Cachorro, Un Cantante, Un Empresario y Un Escritor  
Cross – YuGiOh x Gravitation  
  
Capitulo 03 – ( By Randa )  
  
Desde la ventana de su suite podía contemplar la bahía de Tokio en todo su esplendor  
  
- Una vista hermosa - pensó-, mas su atención fue dirigida hacia el televisor donde en la sección de espectáculos, cubrían una rueda de prensa que se efectuaba en estos momentos en el aeropuerto  
  
El cachorro se veía notablemente nervioso, amedrentado por las preguntas que los periodistas le dirigían sin compasión alguna y que contestaba con monosílabos y barbullando una que otra frase incoherente  
  
cualquiera diría que estuviese a punto de desmayarse  
  
y como un hada salvadora el cantante ese, Suichi Shindo llego al rescate  
  
contestaba por el algunas preguntas y le animaba  
le caía simpático el chico, había algo en el que le recordaba la energía dinámica de su cachorro  
  
observo la entrevista hasta el final y apago el televisor, después, llamo al servicio de habitación  
  
- Es de la suite 2025, necesito una recamarera - ordeno  
  
- Enseguida señor  
  
10 minutos después, una recamarera toca a su puerta  
  
- Adelante  
  
- necesita algo señor?  
  
la pregunta era mas que obvia, pro necesitaba su colaboración por lo que se guardo la respuesta apropiada  
  
Minutos mas tarde, de la habitación salió una recamarera con una fajo de billetes muy grande en sus bolsillos y una de las llaves de conexión entre las habitaciones menos  
  
Apenas la recamarera se marcho, Seto decidió hacer una prueba con su recién adquirida llave y abrió la puerta interna que comunicaba su suite con la suite continua  
  
la suite del señor Joey Wheeler  
  
al rato tenia todo listo, había ordenado que surtieran el minibar con ciertos productos que sabia serian del gusto del cachorro y además, de una buena botella de Champagne pensando como actuaría su chico bajo los efectos de unas cuantas copas  
  
reviso hasta el mínimo detalle y luego volvió hasta su suite donde esperaría el momento oportuno  
  
y transcurrió una hora  
  
y otra  
  
y otra  
  
y otra  
  
y el cachorro no llegaba  
  
Bajo hasta el lobby esperando ver si algo lo había entretenido, tal vez alguna otra rueda de prensa sorpresa o quizás comía en el restauran  
  
al salir del ascensor, se encontró con el alboroto que formaba el manager del grupo Bad luck y los otros integrantes, maldecían algo acerca de un secuestro  
  
- Un secuestro?- el corazón del C.E.O. se le fue a los tobillos-, rápidamente busco a Seguchi entre la multitud- Seguchi - le llamo-, que ocurre, que es esto de un secuestro?  
  
-Nada de que preocuparse Kaiba- san - respondió el rubio-, solo un pequeño contratiempo que ya será solucionado  
  
-Nada de que preocuparse? - dijo K-, se supone que hoy era la sesión de fotos de Suichi y ahora que hago con el estudio  
  
- tranquilo K - dijo Hiro-, Yuki solo se llevo a Suichi por unas horas - mirando de reojo a Thoma-, no le hizo gracia alguna el que tenga que instalarse en el hotel por dos semanas, Mika -san ya fue a hablar con el para que lo permita venir  
  
- y donde esta el ganador del concurso? - pregunto Seto  
  
- Esta con Suichi, lamentablemente estaba en el mismo auto por lo que también tuvo que.. dar el paseo  
  
En el departamento de Yuki  
  
- Eiri, sé razonable!!!!!!- decía Mika  
  
- no Mika - gruño Eiri-, dile tu a tu marido que sea razonable, entiéndelo, Suichi NO duerme una sola noche fuera de esta casa  
  
- es su trabajo, deberías respetarlo  
  
- puede ir a las sesiones de fotos, puede ir a todo lo demás, pero Jamás se quedara fuera de la casa, ENTENDISTE!!!!!, Crees que no me doy cuenta?, Hasta cuando tu marido dejara de entrometerse, ya no soy un niño.. y te advierto, si sigue en este plan y con sus estúpidos complots, cuñado mío o no, sea Thoma Seguchi o no, que de por roto cualquier lazo de amistad que pueda haber. Y me llevo a Suichi a otra disquera  
  
Eiri hablaba en serio, Mika no lo vea tan furioso desde hace tiempo, parece que los pequeños complots de Thoma ya había rebasado la paciencia del rubio escritor y este termino por estallar  
  
Joey escuchaba la discusión desde la cocina con un apenado Suichi sonrojado hasta la punta del cabello  
  
- lamento que se haya visto involucrado en esto Wheeler- san - se disculpaba Suichi por millonésima vez  
  
con una gota en la cabeza Joey le dijo que no había ningún problema  
  
pero menudo susto que se llevo ....  
después que los de Seguridad los metieron dentro del auto, este arranco a toda velocidad dejando rastros de marcas en el pavimento  
velozmente salió rumbo a la autopista, hasta que Suichi dijo:  
  
- Disculpe, se acaba de pasar la salida hacia el hotel  
  
- el chofer no respondió  
  
- disculpe  
  
- ocurre algo? - pregunto Joey con desconfianza  
  
- no lo se - respondí Suichi temeroso  
  
- Disculpe señor - dijo Joey, nos dirigios al hotel.. el Señor Shindo dice que se paso la salida  
  
- no vamos al hotel - respondió el chofer-, no van a pisar el maldito hotel, vas a ir solo a donde yo diga Baka  
  
- Listo, nos secuestraron pensó Joey sudando frió, con el corazón a mil por hora y un nudo en la garganta  
pero de repente Suichi dijo:  
  
- Yuki?  
  
- Quien mas Baka- respondió la voz, haciendo bajar el vidrio que dividía el auto  
  
- Yuki!!!! - exclamo el pelirrosa emocionado- que bonita sorpresa!!!, viniste a buscarme  
  
- No me quedaba otra, eso de quedarte fiera de casa sin mi permiso  
  
- Es que Thoma - san...  
  
-ME VALE LO QUE DIGA THOMA, TU ME HACES CASO A MI Y PUNTO, AHORA, NOS VAMOS A CASA!!!!!!!! - grito molesto  
  
-Tu lo conoces Shindo- san? - le susurro Joey al oído a Suichi  
  
- si- contesto-, el es.. - intento explicar-, el es mi Yuki- dijo finalmente  
  
- Su Yuki? - pensó Joey-, o sea que los rumores de que el cantante y el escritor Yuki Eiri.. o sea que ellos........, es decir que el es el escritor Yuki Eiri? .. Ho - pensó-, si no consigo por lo menos un libro autografiado para Tea, Mai y Serenity, mejor ni vuelvo a casa  
  
- Err Yuki - se atrevió a hablar Suichi-, estee, debemos ir al hotel  
  
- dije que no  
  
- Wheeler- san, debemos dejarlo  
  
- Que tome el autobus  
  
- No conoce la ciudad  
  
- Que tome un taxi  
  
- Yukiiiiii, yo soy su anfitrión  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien, que espere en casa hasta que llamen de la disquera, después que vengan por el  
  
- Gracias Yuki - exclamo Feliz Suichi-, ahora tocaba convencerlo de que lo dejara cumplir con sus compromisos  
  
el auto se detuvo frente al edificio y el rubio escritor se bajo para abrirle la puerta a los chicos  
  
Piensan estar ahí todo el día?  
  
Ahora que lo vea bien, Joey quedo impactado con la estampa del rubio, en la única persona que veía ese porte era en el mismo Kaiba  
  
- Muévanse - les ordeno  
  
y parece que el mismo carácter también, suspiro, que momentos eran esos para pensar en el empresario  
que dicho sea de paso, técnicamente, lo dejo tirado en el aeropuerto.. no es que fuera que viajaran juntos.. pero por lo menos pudo decir adiós  
estos tipos parecen tener la educación en las patas  
que?, será por algo que consumen? .. amargadex al 100  
  
y así fue como llego hasta el departamento  
  
ya han transcurrido varias horas de peleas por teléfono y suplicas de Suichi  
  
el asunto tuvo rastras de calmarse cuando llego la hermana de Eiri- san  
  
pero fue peor  
  
esa discusión en la sala parecía la tercera guerra mundial, y por su seguridad, Suichi se llevo a Joey a la cocina en espera de que terminase la discusión  
  
por fin los dos hermanos entraron a la cocina  
  
- Baka prepárate, tienes sesión en 20 minutos  
  
- llegare tarde - grito Suichi, corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse  
  
- Disculpe - dijo Joey-, y yo?  
  
- tu vas al hotel, esperaras aquí hasta que venga a buscarte  
  
- Yo te llevaría, pero le daré el aventó a Suichi para que llegue a tiempo a su sesión de fotos - explico Mika-, no te puedo llevar al Hotel y no puedes entra a la sesión porque los pases no los llevo conmigo, lo siento  
  
- Me quedare aquí solito TT?  
  
Una gota surgió de la cabeza de ambos hermanos  
  
- lo que me faltaba - exclamo Yuki-, otro Baka con que lidiar, esperas aquí a que termine la sesión y después vamos al hotel - ordeno  
  
-Tan antipático como Kaiba - pensó Joey, mas no dejo de sonreírle, aun no conseguía los autógrafos de las chicas  
  
- Me dejaras ir al hotel Yuki? - pregunto un Suichi muy sorprendido que terminaba de abrocharse los botones de la camisa  
  
- No iras solo - contesto-, me quedare contigo las tres semanas enteras  
  
- tres?, no que eran dos?  
  
- Thoma acepta regalarnos una semana para nosotros en el hotel con cuenta de gastos abierta en compensación por las molestia que nos causa durante estas dos, verdad Mika?  
  
- Si- corroboro Mika- pensando en la reacción de su marido cuando se enterase-, bien Shindo, veámonos ... nos vemos en la noche Eiri, ten las maletas listas  
  
y salió corriendo del departamento arrastrando a Suichi tras de él con apenas tiempo de darle un tímido beso a Yuki y despedirse de Joey  
  
En el hotel, Kaiba estaba mas que furioso, logro conseguir la dirección de Shindo con un loco que sostenía un peluche de conejo y se puso en marcha  
  
Que se creía ese escritor de guías turísticas de cuarta para interferir en sus planes?  
  
---------------  
  
Nota de Kaede : OO oralessssss .... que esta niña sabe escribir ... - venga podrían dejar reviews para esa niña ... O jujuuuu  
  
Matta Neeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PD2: ¬¬### y mis musas donde se metieron ?????? P jeje

Nota de Selene: Weno.. ahí esta, espero que les guste, muchas personas colaboraron y tienen muy buenas ideas!! Son geniales!..eetto....ah! y acá una musa reportándose!X3

Ja ne!!


	4. Eppy004

Un Cachorro, Un Cantante, Un Empresario y Un Escritor  
Cross – YuGiOh x Gravitation  
  
Capitulo 04 ( by Pandora Hades, Kaede Sakuragi )  
  
Joey estaba en la sala, mientas Yuki discutía por teléfono.  
  
- y tiene que ser justo ahora?- pregunto con ira contenida a su receptor- demonios- bufo a regañadientes- esta bien....- de un golpe colgó el auricular, encendió un cigarro y con la mirada busco su chaqueta, nunca pensó que su editora fuese un ser tan molesto e inoportuno.  
  
Sus finos dedos recorrieron cuidadosamente los CD que se encontraban en una pequeña repisa cerca del equipo, sus ojos mieles comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimitas, era una pena que el cantante hubiese tenido justo hoy una sesión de fotos, una sesión en la cual él tenia que haber estado.... De un golpe se sentó en el piso , su mirada se poso en la nada mientras que con su dedo índice comenzó hacer pequeños pero continuos círculos como un pequeño niño castigado  
  
Una sonrisita escapo de sus finos labios, por lo menos ahora estaba en el mismo lugar donde su ídolo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo....   
  
Unos pasos presurosos lo sacaron de pequeño lapsus de "autismo", volteo para la entrada encontrándose con el escritor que terminaba de colocarse los zapatos.  
  
- voy a salir...- dijo el escritor mientras abría la puerta y le miraba directamente a los ojos- no salgas, no le abras la puerta a nadie  
  
- pe-pero.. Me voy a tener que quedar aquí?....¿solo? – por un momento se sonrojo, aquella mirada fría del escritor le recordaba a cierta personita que quería sacarse de la cabeza  
  
- ¿ te molesta?...solo me tardare unos minutos, cuando vuelva iremos a vamos a buscar a Shuichi..- cerro los ojos y prendió un cigarro que hace minutos atrás jugaba entre sus dedos-  
  
- esta bien Yuki-san....yo lo espero aquí....- mostró una radiante sonrisa-  
  
- nos vemos ...  
  
No sabia como reaccionar, la felicidad no cabía dentro de su agitado corazón, miro con un brillo especial los CD que tanto le llamaron la atención.  
  
- no creo que se enojen si pongo algo de música. ...jejejeje...   
  
Estaba aburrido, las horas pasaban lentamente cada vez que no estaba al lado de su Ryu-chan, a su hermoso, precioso, cariñoso, excitante, alegre, excitante, pequeño, excitante Ryu-chan.  
El también tenia que haber estado en aquella sesión de fotos, aun no podía entender como el estaba vagando por las calles sin ningún rumbo, mientras Shu-chan y SU dios estaban justos, en poses extrañas, con escasas ropas....  
  
- demonios...- bufo mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre que salía de su nariz – naaaaa,- estiro sus brazos- ¿ ahora que hago?...- sin querer sus pasos lo llevaron al departamento de su hermano- tengo hambre.....veré que tiene mi hermanito para comer-  
  
Subió corriendo las escaleras, ya que para su mala suerte el ascensor estaba siendo ocupado por una mujer gorda y sus bolsas de compras. Prácticamente se arrastro a la puerta y toco, después de un rato volvió a tocar pero nada.  
  
- ese ingrato....se que esta hay dentro, puedo escuchar música..., que malo es conmigo- con una sonrisa algo maquiavélica en el rostro saco una llave de su chaqueta, al escuchar el "clic" de la puerta su sonrisa se intensifico y entro como si fuese el dueño- ¿ Yuki?...-avanzó con prudencia hacia el sofá, donde se podía ver una pequeña mata de cabellos rubios – tu no eres Yuki-  
  
Se hinco cerca de aquel cuerpo que por extrañas razones le parecía conocido, lo observo por largos minutos, tratando de hacer que su cerebro encontrara alguna imagen con que asimilar aquel exótico joven.  
  
- KYAAAAAAAAAAA...........O.O- se tapo la boca al instante por temor hacer descubierto- es.....es...el chico del....vídeo....- con su mano derecha se atrevió a apartar unos mechones rebeldes que caían desordenadamente en su frente-  
  
Observo como el joven se revolcaba provocadoramente en el sofá, dejándolo en una incomoda posición, sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, su pierna izquierda estaba levemente inclinada hacia el piso y la derecha estaba encima del respaldo del sofá (xx...que provocador)..  
  
Tenia que admitir que el primer día que lo vio bailar le había llamado la atención, sobretodo como movía esas caderas, y para hablar de aquella piel canela que clamaba por ser atendida.  
  
- que suerte tengo....jejejejeje....- con mucho cuidado comenzó a acercarse hasta quedar casi rozando sus labios con los suyos, un conocido calor comenzó a embargar su cuerpo y no era exactamente por la carrera en las escaleras de hace unos minutos atrás- huele muy dulce- apoyo sin brazos en el sofá para luego juntar descaradamente lamía la mejillas derecha del cachorro- mmmm....sabe muy dulce también...-  
  
Un calor del cual desconocía todo origen, comenzó a poseer su cuerpo, sin querer un pequeño gemido escapo de su boca para luego sentir como algo húmedo acariciaba sus labios para después ¿ besarlo? Profundamente. Posteriormente sintió como "algo" se coloca encima de el y trataba de ¿ tocarlo?. ¿ Estaría soñando?  
  
- ¿ Seto?- dijo a medio dormir  
  
- no. Soy Tatsuha...- contesto sensualmente mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja- mucho gusto.....- susurro  
  
-------------------  
  
Un tic se estaba formando en su ojos derecho mientras trataba de entender en que lío se había metido, el hubiera podido dar solo con la dirección de aquel escritor....apretó sus puños con fuerza, tan solo el recordar que ese estúpido le había arruinado una oportunidad para estar a solas con su cachorro lo hacia enfurecer mas...  
  
De golpe un peluche color rosa se coloco bruscamente a pocos centímetros de su rostro, ¿ un conejo rosa?, Al parecer no había sido buena idea tener como acompañante a Ryuchi Sakuma, a su gusto un buen cantante pero algo trastocado.  
  
- Kumagoro dice que estamos a punto de llegar na no da!!!!!!! –  
  
Esto era oficial, al cantante le faltaba 1, no, dos tornillos, intento mantenerse serio, pero aquella cosa rosa parecía tener vida, y eso le ponía muy nervioso-  
  
- quita eso de mi cara – dijo el C.E.O seca pero tranquilamente  
  
- se llama Kumagoro....pero le puede decir Kuma-chan- una sonrisa surco el rostro del cantante mientras que con sus pequeños deditos seguía moviendo las patitas del peluche.  
  
- Lo quitas o lo destruyo en mil pedazos..-  
  
Ryuchi empezó a poner sus ojos llorosos, lo cual le vena del CEO estaba por estallar.  
  
- Kuma-chan solo quiere ser tu amigo ... - dijo con voz penosa, y justo antes de que eso te convirtiera en un mar de lagrimas, el chofer del auto les anuncio que llegaron a la dirección.  
  
Ryu bajo del auto, haciendo pagar al castaño el taxi. Pegando saltitos, llego a la puerta, y Kumagoro fue quien toco el botón del ascensor.  
  
Mientras subían en el, el cantante movía sus caderas, de un lado a otro, mientras tarareaba la ultima canción de NG, Seto lo miro de reojo, para ver que el físico era de un hombre adulto, muy buen físico, pero su personalidad dejaba que desear. Yuki, le había dicho sobre la doble personalidad.  
  
Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, salió de su trance, al ver nuevamente esa bola rosa en su cara.  
  
- Kaiba -kun ... ya llegamos ... vamos ... - sin pedir permiso, tomo su mano y lo jalo hasta la puerta del departamento. Solo se escuchaba la música dentro, por lo cual, Ryu se agacho y busco algo entre el tapete de entrada..  
  
El ceo levanto su ceja, para luego ver que le mostraba triunfante una llave. Lentamente la puerta se abrió, para escuchar un poco mas la música, pero al acercarse a la sala, ambos muchachos abrieron sus ojos. Estaba Tatsusa sobre alguien, y lo estaba besando ...  
  
pero de un empujón fue lanzado contra la mesita que se encontraba allí. Cuando estaba por reclamar, los ojos de Tat se clavaron en los visitantes   
  
- Mi ... Ryu ... - se puso nervioso ante la sorpresa - .. que ... que .. haces aquí ??? - Ryu poseía una expresión adulta, la cual el CEO se percato. El tenia el mismo rostro de siempre, frió.  
  
-Kai...ba - el rubio lo hizo girar para mirarlo a los ojos - que haces aquí ...??? - Seto iba a responder cuando el cantante lo interrumpió  
  
- Nada ... solo veníamos a invitarlos a un lugar ... pero ...- señalándolos a ambos - están ocupado ... - se giro con su mirada adulta, y sensual - Vamos ... Seto ... yo creo que probaremos nosotros solos ... aquélla cosa que te mostré en el camino ... - y sin mas ... lo jalo de allí, dejando dos pares de ojos muy sorprendidos ...  
  
- Espera - grito Tatsuha tratando de detenerlo, pero al ver los ojos de su amante al girarse, se detuvo en seco  
  
- Nos vemos ... Tatsuha -kun - la puerta se cerro detrás delos visitantes, dejándolo muy sorprendido.  
  
- Oh no ... - se tomo la cabeza - Realmente se enojo ...


	5. Eppy005

  
  
Un Cachorro, Un Cantante, Un Empresario y Un Escritor  
Cross – YuGiOh x Gravitation  
  
Capitulo 05 – ( by Selene Sumeragi, Randa. Kaede Sakuragi )  
  
Joey se quedo anonado, ¿cómo era que Kaiba había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Y como el cantante lo tomo de la mano, y le llamo por su nombre?!!! ¿Se habrá enojado, de Ryuichi lo creía pero del CEO?  
  
Joey se levanto de inmediato y corrió hacia la puerta- esperen!!! todo fue un malentendido!!!! No se vayan!!! - abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos fríos  
  
-¿Qué vas a explicar perro? ¿Que te besabas con él, pero sin querer? ¿O que estupidez dirás?  
  
-Eso no es cierto!! No puedes juzgar si no sabes como fueron las cosas!!  
  
-Es cierto, tiene razón el rubio, no paso nada!- ayudo Tatsuha   
  
-No lo creo, conociéndote Tatsuha-kun....-replico Ryuichi  
  
-De verdad!! Lo juro, Ryu-chan!!!   
  
-Hmm....- Ryuichi no se convencía, y el CEO no contestaba, seguía con su mirada fría hacia el cachorro- ya vamos nos Seto- y de nuevo lo tomo de la mano y se alejaron  
  
-Kaiba!!!- grito Joey sonrojado, ¿por qué sentía que le tenia que dar explicación a un bastardo ricachon? - haznos caso!! No es lo que vieron!! - tenia que detenerlos de una forma, pero antes de hacer algo, Tatsuha estaba hincado enfrente de Ryuichi pidiendo disculpas  
  
-Ryuichi!!! Fue un error!! Él me obligo a besarlo!!!  
  
-¿¡Que!? Eso no es cierto!!! No me eches la culpa de lo que haces!!  
  
-Tu hiciste que te besara!!! Me provocaste!!  
  
-Y tu, encantado aceptaste, ¿no?- pregunto ahora el CEO  
  
-N-no....   
  
-Hay Tatsuha-kun, tu solo te delatas....-ahora era Ryuichi   
  
-Argh!!!Bueno, al menos volvamos al departamento!!!   
  
Regresaron, pero Kaiba quería una explicación completa, no aceptaba una estupidez semejante!  
  
-Bien, perro, habla ahora  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Que me digas que fue lo que paso  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por que yo lo digo, soy tu dueño  
  
-No lo eres!!  
  
-Que me cuentes!!! ¿No entiendes?  
  
-Te pareces a mi hermano o.o -comento Tatsuha  
  
-Shh, Tat-kun, que Kaiba-kun se ve muy exasperado o.o- dijo Ryuichi  
  
-bueno, pero tu ya no estas enojado, ¿verdad?- se acerco mucho a el  
  
-...hm...te diré cuando me platiquen como estuvo- Tatsuha "despistadamente" le abrazo, poniendo un brazo en el respaldo del sillón.  
  
-Bueno...pues ¿qué quieres que te explique? Pregúntale a el no se dé donde demonios salió.....  
  
- No tienes nada que decir - le interrumpió el castaño, y a Ryuichi-, te lo dije Ryu-chan, muchas veces, este tipo no vale la pena, no deberías rebajarte con este sucio pervertido  
  
- hey!! - protesto Tatsuha-, no soy sucio!!!, Me baño a diario!!!  
  
- Hace falta que siga hablando? - continuo Seto ignorando a Tansuha- mira lo que hace apenas le das la espalda.. En cambio Yo, sabes que nunca te haría algo semejante - agrega acercándose mas a Ryuichi   
  
Sakuma observo la mirada de Seto que iba desde él hasta los chicos y entendió la indirecta.... y la idea no era tan mala después de todo  
el bien sabia lo que había ocurrido, conocía a su Koi como la palma de su mano y de verdad ya le estaba hartando su falta de fidelidad  
si, aprovecharía esta situación para darle una lección .. mejor hacer esto ahora que perderlo algún día.. porque al ritmo que continuaban.....  
  
era una jugada arriesgada, podía perderlo todo, o ganarlo  
  
y decidió seguir el juego de ese sujeto, sin conocer e importarle lo mas mínimo sus intenciones claramente enfocadas hacia el chico rubio que los veía.. que a propósito.. no estaba nada mal...  
al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, se pateo mentalmente, no iba a ser ahora que cayera en las mismas que su chico  
  
pero se permitió darle una nueva mirada al chico.... y al castaño también, dicho sea de paso....  
  
El estar a dieta no te impide ver el menú .-  
  
Se sacude con mas fuerza al insistente Tatsuha que persistía en mantenerlo agarrado y se coloca junto al C.E.O  
  
- creo que tienes Razón.. - mirando a Tatsuha con decepción-, lo de hoy me lo ha demostrado - a tatsuha-, a partir de estos momentos ... es mejor dar por terminada esta relación   
  
- Nooo, déjame explicarte - intento decir Tatshuha desesperado, haciendo una alharaca de los mil diablos y gesticulando como loco-, no es lo que crees, no es mi culpa es de...  
  
- Cuando aceptaras las consecuencias de tus actos? - a Seto-, por favor. sácame de aquí - le suplico casi en llanto con Kumagoro abrazado contra su pecho-, Kumagoro ya no quiere ver mas a Tatsu- chan  
  
Seto paso un brazo por el hombro de Sakuma y se dispusieron partir  
  
- Gracias por la ayuda cachorro - le susurro mientras pasaban frente a el y empujaban a Tatsuha que seguía tratando de convencer a Ryuichi que no le dejara e interfería la puerta de salida  
  
- Que paso aquí?- se preguntaba el rubio, concluyendo que cuando contase lo que sucedió a sus amigos al regresar, no se lo iban a creer .. y ni siquiera había pasado el primer día ....   
  
------------------------------  
  
Ya dentro del auto, Seto le dijo a Tatsuha:  
  
- Seguro que solo eres cantante?- harías carrera como actor  
  
- y usted ganaría un oscar Kaiba-san - respondió volviendo su mirada de adulto-, aunque creo que la recompensa que busca por su actuación es.. otra . Hagamos un trato  
  
- cual?  
  
- sigamos con esta charada.. digamos por un rato mas, créame, la reacción del chico fue un verdadero poema, no quiere asegurarse de que terreno pisa antes de lanzarse?  
  
El loco del conejo tiene razón - pensó Seto y contesto - bien, continuemos.. pero esta conciente que los demás también deben pensar lo mismo para que parezca real?  
  
- claro, si quieres engañar a tus enemigos, debes engañar primero a tus amigos  
  
- correcto  
  
el resto del trayecto continuaron discutiendo los detalles de su plan, Seto no dejaría que nadie fuera tras su cachorro y también era una buena manera de tomarlo con la guardia baja y averiguar que era lo que él sentía -o podía sentir- hacia el. Y la simple idea de que su Rubio lo celase.. le excitaba por completo   
  
---------------------------  
  
Tatsuha miro la como la puerta se cerraba dejándolos a ellos dos solos. Se volteo mirando al rubio.  
  
- es tu culpa ... - le dijo señalándolo con el dedo  
  
- Mía???? - Joey salió del trance y se puso en guardia - Como que mía ... TU me besaste ....!!!!  
  
- Tu me provocaste ... además ... que hacías en el departamento de mi hermano????  
  
- Para que sepas ... ellos me trajeron ... y debo esperar a Eiri-san para que me lleve nuevamente al hotel ... - dijo en tono molesto  
  
- Igual ... - Tatsuha movió las manos en el aire, como despejando cualquier idea - ... Tu eres culpable que mi Ryuchi me halla dejado ...  
  
- PERO SI SERAS ... YO NO FUI ... TU ME BESASTE ... - Joey lo tomo por la camisa que llevaba puesta, y lo agito contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban molestos  
  
- Si ... tu tuviste la culpa ... Me confundiste con este Seto ... - el rubio quedo helado, sus ojos se agrandaron  
  
- Que dijiste??? - dijo despacio, mientras lo iba soltando. A Tatsuha, se le iluminaron los ojos.  
  
- Seto ... me dijiste Seto ... - Joey se fue alejando, pero el otro, no se lo permitió, lo sujeto por la cintura, para luego girar, y quedar el rubio contra la pared - ... Por tu reacción, no se lo has dicho ... verdad ... ???? - le susurro despacio, muy cerca de la cara  
  
- No ... no sé ... de lo que hablas - trato de alejarlo un poco, pero estaba nervioso.  
  
- Hagamos un trato ... - sus ojos se clavaron en aquellos color miel - ... Ayúdame a que Mi Ryu vuelva conmigo ... y yo te ayudare a que te quedes con ese tal Seto ...  
  
- .... - por un momento Joey tuvo que pensarlo, estaba nervioso, la sonrisa que tenia ese muchacho, no le gustaba. pero no perdería la oportunidad de conquistar al CEO - De ... acuerdo ... - dijo despacio, lo suficiente, para que Tatsuha lo escuchara, y sin previo aviso lo besara.

Nota de Selene Sumeragi: Discúlpenme!! Mil perdones!! Lo siento, no habia tenido tiempo para subirlos, la excusa....: Virus!TT Kaede-san es testigo!!! bueno, espero que les guste, 3 eppys para recompensar!xDU trabajo de 4 personas


	6. Eppy006

Un Cachorro, Un Cantante, Un Empresario y Un Escritor  
Cross – YuGiOh x Gravitation  
  
Capitulo 06 – ( by Randa )  
  
- Suéltame - grito el rubio en tanto le daba un empeñon a Tatsuha, haciéndole caer sentado en el suelo-, que te ocurre pervertido?, no vuelvas a hacerlo  
  
- Eso dolió TT, porque eres tan malo, solo era un besito para sellar el pacto entre nosotros  
- que pactos ni que niño con pistolas, el que tengamos un y trato no es patente de corzo para que te tomes esas confiancitas  
  
- Ahh, ya entiendo, te guardas virgen para tu amorcito  
  
- OO .. o veras.. yo....  
  
- Que tiernoooo - mirada felina-, y provocativo, pero hay muchas cositas y jueguitos que se pueden hacer en su lugar  
  
- sabes que viejo?, mejor no le seguimos con esto, estas loco de verdad, con razón te votaron  
  
- ah, no eso si que no, me tienes que ayudar  
  
- olvídalo  
  
- o me ayudas, o le digo a todo mundo que me confesaste que no podías corresponderme como yo quería porque estas enamorado del flaco ese  
  
- no te atreverías....   
  
Pero lamentablemente sus dudas se despejaron cuando vio a Tasuha parado en la ventana, dispuesto a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos  
  
- detente loco!! - le gritaba Joey mientras luchaba por bajarlo - o empujarlo-, por la ventana  
  
el forcejeo continuo por unos instantes hasta que Tatsuha se resbalo y cayo encima de Joey, ambos quedaron medio atontados por el golpe, y tardaba el levantarse, por lo que Eiri los encontró en una posición.. algo comprometedora  
  
- que cochinadas creen que están haciendo en mi casa?, y más aun, que haces TU Tatsuha en MI casa?  
  
- Hermanito - saludo Tatsuha levantándose de encima de Joey-, heee, solo matábamos el tiempo?  
  
- Pues búsquense un hotel, mi casa no es un polígono  
( sobrenombre que le ponen por aquí a los hoteles donde las parejas van a hacer solo eso .. ya saben, no se hagan que están en la sección Yaoi)  
  
- Señor Eiri - decía Joey nervioso-, no es lo que piensa - señalando a Tatsuha-, ese loco sé m echo encima  
  
- hey, tu me estabas halando   
  
- porque estaba parado gritando en la ventana - mascullando-, debí dejara que se cayera  
  
- No me importan sus explicaciones - a Joey-, vamos, Suichi nos vera en el hotel  
  
- sii, vamos hermanito  
  
- y a ti quien te invito?, vete con tu loco del conejo  
  
- ah, Ryu-han hermano..., veras.. el y yo tuvimos ciertos inconvenientes y ...  
  
- Por fin té boto   
  
- que crudo eres  
  
- Con quien te encontró esta vez?  
  
Una significativa mirada a Joey le explico la situación   
  
- porque tienes que acosara todos con los que te topas?  
  
- la carne es debiiilllll - lloro Tatsuha, por favor, no dejaras a tu pobre e indefenso hermanito solito aquí  
  
- aquí?, en mi casa?, por supuesto que no!!!!  
  
- HERMANITOOO TT, QUE GENE....  
  
- Te vas a la calle, solo dios sabe que orgía armarías aquí solo o como dejarías el departamento  
  
- Pero, pero, no me llevas al hotel contigo?  
  
- Y tenerte de lámpara en mis vacaciones?, hablar, arréglatelas como puedas, en el lío te metiste tu  
  
- Pero, pero.....   
  
Basta decir que Joey tenia corazón de pollo, y no le gustaba el ver como dos hermanos discutían de esa manera ( sobre todo la actitud dl tipo Eiri), él podía tener desacuerdos con Serenity - valga la distancia entre ella y ese sujeto-, pero el nunca la dejaría en ese predicamento  
  
Y a sabiendas que se arrepentiría mas temprano que tarde - de hecho, ya lo hacia antes de decirlo, propuso:  
  
- que venga con nosoyros - Eiri-san, quizas encuentren algún lugar para él en el hotel, no tiene donde quedarse, yo vi como Sakuma-san lo echo   
  
Yuki bufo, era cierto, Tatsuha podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero no lo abandonaria en la calle nunca - por muy grande que sea la tentacion-, y una idea maquiavelica aparecio  
  
- Vamos - dijo-, Thoma no encontrar problema en contratar otra Suite, y de paso pagaras tu estadia sirviendole a el de asistente  
  
( nota de Randa: Yuki es un desgraciado, ni yo le haria eso al pobre Thoma)  
  
- siii, sere el mandamas - exclamo Tatsuha y comenzo a reir a todo gañote como demente  
  
una gota se dibujo en la frente de los otros rubios  
  
- Eiri-san, alguno de los dos es adoptado?, o él sufrió algún accidente cuando bebe?  
  
- Me lo he preguntado toda mi vida - respondió Yuki  
  
Sentado en la cama de su habitación, Seto esperaba que Ryuichi trajera sus cosas, si querían llevar bien esta charada, lo mejor era hacerles creer que en verdad eran amantes   
y que mejor comienzo que Ryuichi se mudara a su habitación?   
  
tock, tock  
  
Seto se levanto y por la mirilla vio a Ryuichi cargado de maletas y le abrió la puerta, después que este dejase las maletas en el piso, abrió uno de los maletines y saco a su peluche Kumagoro y un grupo de pequeñas maletitas  
  
- Kumagoro también viene con nosotros nanoda   
  
- Pongamos las reglas en claro - dijo Kaiba  
  
1) Tu en el sofá, yo en la cama  
  
2) Mantén alejado de mi esa bola de peluche o la boto por la ventana  
  
Sakuma toma a Kumagoro y lo abraza con aprehensión  
  
- No le harás daño a Kumagoro Kaiba-san - con su mirada adulta-, o le diré a Wheeler que todo esto es un plan suyo para seducirlo  
  
( Ryuichi, pasas demasiado tiempo con Tatsuha)  
  
- Solo mantén alejado al bicho ese  
  
- Ok  
  
- 3) Nada de amapucheos y cosas así frente a los demás - al menos innecesarias-, no te aproveches de la situación  
  
- Por quien me toma Kaiba-san  
  
- Dime con quien andas.......  
  
- en estos momentos ando con usted, recuerda?  
  
- Para mi desgracia  
  
- Esta bien, esas son sus reglas, ahora vienen las mías  
  
- cuales?  
  
- 1) No tocara ni un solo cabello de Tatsuha , conozco muy bien lo del tipo empresario frió nadie se me atraviesa y lo que pueden llegar a hacer con el que consideren un obstáculo para sus planes  
  
2) Si quiere que este plan Funcione, mejor no se acerque a Wheeler- san por un tiempo ni intente nada por mucho que lo desee, no echara a perder todo  
  
3) Kumagoro no se toca, es mío nanoda  
  
- Trato hecho?  
  
- Trato hecho  
  
Ambos hombres se dieron las manos, el teléfono sonó y Ryuichi contesto.  
  
Colgó el auricular y parecía consternado  
  
- Ya llegaron, - dijo quedo-, están abajo.. y Tatsuha viene con ellos .. acompañando a Wheeler-san  
  
el plan se ponía en marcha.....


	7. Eppy007

Un Cachorro, Un Cantante, Un Empresario y Un Escritor  
Cross – YuGiOh x Gravitation  
  
Capitulo 7 – ( by Pandora Hades, Selene Sumeragi y Randa )  
  
- Esto es increíble- dijo un joven y apuesto muchacho, de cabello largo – no puedo creer que todavía no llegue el ganador del concurso...- se recargo con algo de fastidio en una pared-  
  
- Tranquilízate Nakano-san, de seguro viene en camino......- Contesto con una mirada de completo aburrimiento un joven de cabello corto de color verde. - ¿ y tu? – pregunto algo confundido Suguru-  
  
- ¿ yo que? – el pelirrojo volvió su cara de asombro hacia su compañero-  
  
- no que tenias que estar en una sesión de fotos? – miro fijamente al pelirrojo, que al parecer no lograba procesar muy bien la pregunta-  
  
- ah, Shu-chan no llegaba decidieron sacarme las fotos solo, para después montar otra sesión y sacarlas a todo el grupo – al terminar engullo otro de los tantos canapés que adornaban la mesa – a propósito, ¿ como esta Sakano-san? –  
  
- este.....- Suguru miro al techo tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas para describir el estado de su manager- esta....sedado...- una pequeña gota corría por su verde cabeza, al recordar como recibió la noticio del secuestro de Shu-chan, el pequeño nunca pensó que las paredes pudieran resistir tanto golpe por parte de un ser humano, ni que un ser humano podría resistir tantos golpes, lo que mas le impresiono fue como k lo "redujo", con la ayuda de su fiel mágnum y claro, la infaltable taza de infusión de hierbas..  
  
Un estruendo que retumbo en toda la sala, sobresalto a los dos jóvenes, un sudor frío corría por sus espalda, sobretodo por la espalda de cierto pelirrojo.  
  
- Oh my god!!!!!...- grito a todo pulmón, con fuerza cerro la puerta de la entrada haciendo que nuevamente ambos chicos saltaran de sus lugares- ¿ donde esta el joven Wheeler?...¿dónde?...- por arte de magia, unos binoculares aparecieron de la nada y como todo buen espía se colgó prácticamente de la ventana para buscar su objetivo- shit-.... refunfuño entre dientes-  
  
Hiro y Suguru veían estupefactos como k se acercaba a ellos, el miedo se alojo en sus pupilas cuando la mano de k se poso delicadamente sobre su amada mágnum.  
  
- deberías calmarte k – hablo Hiro – ya aparecerá, Yuki-san lo traerá en cualquier momento – finalizo el pelirrojo con voz temblorosa. Al instante sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al sentir las manos de k en sus hombros ejerciendo presión - ¿k?  
  
- You.........- presiono intencionalmente los hombros de Hiro haciendo que emitiera un leve quejido- ¿ no deberías estar en la sesión de fotos? .....- pregunto con una voz de ultratumba- y no creas que me olvido de ti Fujisaki.......- lanzo una mirada sádica al más pequeño que sin querer tembló de los pies a la cabeza-   
  
- Lo que pasa.....- Suguru tosió un poco para sacar el temblor de su voz- lo que pasa, es que nos sacaron las fotos individuales y en la otra sesión nos sacan las grupales.....- río nervioso mientras intercambiaba miradas con un confundido k y un ¿sonrojado Hiro?-  
  
- Eso es verdad.....- susurro al oído del pelirrojo....- ¿Hiroshi?......-  
  
- Si.......- tímido pero un audible "si" salía de los labios temblosos del pelirrojo-  
  
La presión de sus hombros había desaparecido y el tibio aliento de k también, sentía que sus mejillas estaban rojas, y por alguna extraña razón su respiración comenzó a agitarse, se volteo en dirección a las mesas con comida, aun no entendía el por que su lengua se trabo y no pudo responder la sencilla pregunta de K, quizás fue la cercanía de aquel americano que lo confundió...... Era un hecho, prefería enfrentarse a la querida mágnum de K que al mismo K...  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Se supone que iba a pasarla con Shindou-san, y me la he pasado con el hermano de su koi, que es un pervertido ....(suspiro) wah"   
  
-¿Cómo le harás para que Ryu-chan sé re-contente conmigo?....Oye, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunto Tatsuha  
  
-.....me llamo Joey Wheeler  
  
-Ah! Mucho gusto! (xDU) - le saluda con la mano- yo soy Tatsuha! Para cuando se te ofrezca....y en cualquier lugar  
  
- ...   
  
-Tatsuha, ya compórtate! No estoy jugando, te mandare a la calle si sigues así. - dijo Yuki mirándolo fijamente, y ya enojado.  
  
-Disculpe, Yuki-san, ¿donde se encuentra Shindou-san?  
  
-Esta arriba, vamos  
  
-Sí   
  
-Sí vamos!!! nn - decía feliz Tatsuha  
  
- ...- mirada de Yuki U  
  
Subieron en elevador, Joey se sentía nervioso de nuevo por Shuichi. Su nerviosismo se borro al instante al recordar a Seto Kaiba, que ahora probablemente se encontraba con Ryuichi.  
  
Por otra parte, Kaiba y Sakuma seguían con su plan, ya sabían que tenían que hacer, y no prestar mucha atención ni a Tatsuha ni a Joey, los "ignorarían", solo se harían caso entre ellos. Obviamente Tatsuha seria el primero en desesperarse y rogarle a Ryuichi que le perdonase, pero probarían hasta cuando llegarían los dos. Kaiba, en especial, quería ver si duraba mucho Joey, si le entraban los celos.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo, al escuchar en el pasillo mucho escándalo y percibir movimiento.  
  
-Shuichi!!!!- grito Tatsuha corriendo con los brazos abiertos en espera de abrazar a Shu-chan  
  
-No te le acerques, o te sales, ¿entiendes? -la voz fría de Yuki penetro en sus orejitas..  
  
-Si TT - se detuvo ya agitadodesanimado  
  
-Yuki!!! -ahora el turno de gritar de Shuichi y correr hacia su Yuki  
  
-Baka  
  
-Yo también te quiero, Yuki!o  
  
"hm...." Joey tenia ganas de tener alguien así...Seto...hm, en verdad sentía algo hacia él, pero no podía definir que era. Se sintió algo ignorado, pero no le importo, siguió pensando en Seto. Seguramente estaba "enojado" ...¿él por que? ¿Celos?...nah..  
  
-Ah! Lo siento Joey-chan!nnU es que Yuki casi nunca esta conmigo ;;  
  
-No te hagas la victima, baka  
  
-no se preocupe, Shindou-san!U - "¿desde cuando el tan pronto..."  
  
-Llámame Shuichi, no hay problema nn, ven vamos a ver que hacemos acá o.o  
  
-¿A ver que hacemos? - pregunto Joey confundido   
  
-Si, es que no hay mucho que hacer aquí, pero la podemos pasar bien nn  
  
-si  
  
y se retiraron  
  
-Yo también voy!!!! nn  
  
-Tu no vas a ningún lado! Ese niño gano para estar con Shuichi, no te metas   
  
-Pero...pero!!!  
  
-nada! ahora consíguete un cuarto, o no sé, busca a tu loco del conejo rosa  
  
-No es loco!!!  
  
- SI claro- bufo Yuki-, Y Suichi tiene talento para escribir  
  
- Yukiii - Lloro Suichi-, eres malo   
  
- No te pongas melodramático Baka, y dime, donde esta Thoma?, el también reservo una Suite aquí para él   
  
- Seguchi-san esta en la del fondo del pasillo, al lado de la de Jou-chan  
  
- Ok, Tatsuha, ven conmigo - ordena Yuki en tanto arrastra a Tatsuha por un brazo rumbo a la suite de Thoma y dejando en la puerta de la de ellos a Suichi y Joey con dos Gigantescas gotas en la cabeza, viendo como se llevaba a Tatsuha por el pasillo  
  
- Y que hace Tatsuha aquí Jo-chan?  
  
- Eiri-san dice que será el nuevo asistente de Seguchi-san y que compartirá la habitación con él  
  
- OO en serio?  
  
- Aha  
  
- OO ....... Wow, este chisme no me lo pierdo - dijo antes de correr tras Yuki y Tatsuha  
  
Joey por supuesto le siguió, a pocos metros de la puerta de la habitación de Kaiba le diera alcance a los hermanos, y al pasar por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación del C.E.O., tuvieron una visión frente a sí que congelo a mas de uno  
  
- OO ... Suichi   
  
- -- ..... Yuki  
  
- oO ... Joey  
  
- Oo ... Tatsuha  
  
Fue Yuki el que reacciono y dijo:  
  
- Si van a hacer sus cosas, haganlo en privado  
  
Inmediatamente Ryuichi se separo de Seto ( al que tenia arrinconado contra la pared mientras le besaba salvajemente mientas tenia la mano dentro de su pantalón)   
  
- Ustedes son los que no deberian estar espiando en habitaciones ajenas - protesto Kaiba antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara, luego se escucho como protestaba a Ryuichi-, te dije que te aseguraras que la puerta estuviese cerrada  
  
Pasaron unos instantes antes que el cuarteto aliera de su Shock inicial, o por lo menos antes que Yuki halara a Tatsuha uevamente y le ordenara a Suichi que se quitara de ahi, que no era poste de pasillo y ue se trajera a Wheeler que parecia medio ido  
  
Adentro, con el oido en la puerta de la habitación, Ryuichi estaba atento a lo que los de afuera decían y hacían, cuando se marcharon fue corriendo emocionado hacia el castaño  
  
- Funcionó!!!, funciono!!!! nanoda, si vieras que cara puso Tat-chan.. y Wheeler-san quedo en el sitio, Su-chan tuvo que agarrarlo por un brazo para que se moviera  
  
- Da gracias a tu buena suerte que sucedió así, y te advierto, otra bromita como la del pantalón y te fracturo la mano  
  
- Pero eso lo hizo más realista nanoda, Kumagoro me dijo que lo hiciera así  
  
- Y dale con el peluche - pensó, después agrego-, solo acordamos un beso, y uno ligero, si continuas así, a la próxima te muelo a golpes y echo al bicho ese en un triturador  
  
- Porque insistes en amenazar a Kumagoro cuando el solo quiere ayudar nanoda? - Y abraza a su peluche con ganas de llorar  
  
- Y no e pongas a llorar - amenazo Seto-, dios, ni Mokuba se comporto así cuando era un niño pequeño  
  
- Quien es Mokuba?   
  
- Piensas que te lo voy a presentar asalta cunas?, mantente alejado de mi hermanito  
  
- Yéll es tan Kawai como tu? - pregunto soltando a Kumagoro sobre la mesita y viéndolo con un extraño brillo malévolo en los ojos  
  
- Te advierto loco, esta metiendote en aguas profundas ...  
  
- No se puede bromear contigo - replico haciendo un puchero y tomando a Kumagoro inmediatamente  
  
- Quedas advertido  
  
- Si, si, no jugar con el hermanito Kawai de Kaiba-san


	8. Eppy008

Un Cachorro, Un Cantante, Un Empresario y Un Escritor  
Cross – YuGiOh x Gravitation

Capitulo 8 ( by Aname, Randa, Subaru Sakurazuka, Aome )

- Mas te vale que así sea – respondió un Seto con su usual frialdad

- Kaiba –san – interrumpió el dueño del conejo

- Que!

(Hay que genio)

- Podemos salir a comer algo tengo hambre, además puedes ayudarnos un poco en nuestro maquiavélico plan

- No veo por que no, pero tendremos que esperar el momento justo para toparnos con los demás 

-aahhhhhh, Kumagoro dice que no es justo que nos encerremos sin comer, nos podía hacer daño

(Cielos este loco es peor que Yugi, es más desquiciante)

-Si más tarde

Mientras tanto Eiri había llegado a la habitación de Seguchi-san y tocando amablemente…

-abre de una buena vez - Yuki golpeo la puerta como desquiciado

Jou: . '''' Que amable (nótese el sarcasmo)

Shu: No es un amor

Tat: Si claro

Pero Yuki no tenía la paciencia para escucharlas las quejas por lo que volteando les dijo

-A ver si se callan bacas

Al terminar su amada frase, la puerta cedió dejando ver al dueño de la habitación

-Que pasa por que golpean mi puerta

-No hay tiempo, tu necesitabas un asistente y bueno pues aquí lo tienes – dijo el escritor sin responder a el hospedador

Seguchi vio al bulto que traía Eiri (si ya se estos hermanos se adoran) además que Tat si venía en calidad de bulto ,por el shock que le causo su Honey y el flaco( Kaiba) . Y sonrió ante la escena realmente era graciosa

-Bueno esta bien mañana comenzamos Tat-chan, ahora ve a dormir Sakuma debe estar esperando por tu visita.

Obvio que Seguchi no sabía nada del asunto de la pelea. Tat la oír el nombre de su honey puso los ojitos de perro y lloriqueando se fue a un rinconcito a llorar y murmurar algo como me dejo buauauauaua

Que le pasa cuestiono el ignorante d e la situación

Shu, Jou: Nada

Yuki: Esta loco no le hagas caso

Seguchi: Por supuesto. Y no es que los corra pero pueden irse tengo sueño y necesito descansar 

Shu- Ehhhhh ,pues no podría quedarse Tat contigo 

Seguchi: 0 Q… no de ninguna manera

Shu: O vamos que tanto mal puede hacer

Yuki: ( Mi koi es bien inocente)

Seguchi : Pues resulta que tu cuñado – señalando al hermano del escritor – ese engendró la ultima vez casi quema mi casa

Tatsuha regresando de su rincón – eso no es cierto

Yuki: Cállate no estas en posición de hablar

Tatsuha: Nadie me quiere todos me odian mejor me …..

-Cállate ya

Seguchi: El no se quedara en mi habitación y no hay discusión ,buenas noches- les cierra la puerta en la cara

Jou veía todo con una gota ,era increíble que nadie quisiera al castaño ,claro estaba loco ,pero hasta los locos merecen una oportunidad.

Y como el corazón de Jou es tan grande (que lindo) dijo d e inmediato

-Tatsusha puedes quedarte en mi habitación

Tatsusha con los ojitos llorosos – gracias- y lo abrazo muy "cariñosamente" 

Shu: Yuki vez lo mismo que yo

Yuki: No y tu tampoco 

Tatsuha estaba metiendole mano por detrás a Joey. El rubio no sabía por que ,pero algo le decía que era bueno estar así.

Y efectivamente por el pasillo se oyó un:

-Estúpido perro que no sabes que para eso están las habitaciones de los hoteles baratos que frecuentas ,este es un hotel decente.

Tatsuha volteo a ver fríamente a Kaiba y como si todo estuviera planeado paso su mano por el hombro de Joey y le dijo :

-Que te importa si mi "Koi" y yo pasamos tiempo libre

A Kaiba no le gusto nada este juego ,sin embargo mantuvo su tranquilidad y se fue para encontrarse con Ryou-chan, quien sintió una puñalada en el corazón. Y ambos se marcharon al elevador a cerrarse las puertas.

Yuki: Estoy cansado de las niñerías por lo que solo le preguntare una vez que pasa con ustedes. Solo los dejo solos y ya el universo cambio

Tatsuha: Hermanito ,pues simplemente que ya me no quiero a Ryu

Yuki : Ahhh ( si como no )

Shu: Enserio? O.o

Mientras en el ascensor

-No entiendo, sabía que Tat-chan se iba con cualquiera pero esto es el colmo

-Tranquilo, que no vez el ellos están asiendo lo mismo que nosotros

-Ohhhh – contentándose- ya entiendo dos puedes jugar este juego no?

-Exacto, solo hay que regresarles el "regalito"

Pero en el interior de Kaiba le ardía como chile habanero que ese tipo le metiera mano a su amado perro.

Durante la cena, Kaiba no dejo de mirar fijamente hacia la mesa del cachorro, este , junto con Suichi y Tatsuha ( que cuando deja las manos quietas es hasta agradable), improvisaron un concierto con Suichi como voz cantante y los otros dos jóvenes como los músicos armados de tenedores, copas y platos como instrumentos musicales

concierto que fue interrumpido repentinamente por el rubio escritor que se llevo a Suichi por el cuello de la camisa

- Buaaa, Yuki - lloraba-, buaaaa, aun no hemos terminado

- Para mi si, ahora vamos, es hora de ir a la cama

- Buaaaa, no he terminado mi post... ein.. - callo de repente dejando se llevar con corazoncitos en los ojos-, dijiste cama?

( n/A: SI , SHU, DIJO CAMA XDDDD)

- Hasta mañana - se despidió Suichi de los demás sin dejar de caminar

- Creo que deberíamos imitarlos - susurro Tatsuha en el oído de Joey, cosa que origino que el rubio se ruborizara al instante

acción que no paso desapercibida para Kaiba, que para suerte de Tat, solo sostenía una cucharilla .. aunque.. que tan doloroso seria el apuñalar aa un desgraciado con una cucharilla?

- Ni se te ocurra Kaiba-san - advirtió Ryuichi mientras engullía su quinto plato de pudín de chocolate

Seto solo cerro los ojos, sus piro y soltó la cucharilla como lo haría el criminal después de haber sido convencido por el negociador de la policía, Sin mas, se levanto de la mesa y se fue a la habitación, tal vez una noche de reposo le ayudaría a pensar por enésima vez como se había metido en ese lío 

Era ya tarde, desde su habitación escucho cuando el cachorro entro a su habitación

Inmediatamente abrió la puerta de comunicación de su suite, topándose con la puerta cerrada de la de Joey, no la abriría aun, pero podía escuchar mejor los ruidos internos de esa habitación 

Imágenes no del todo sacra asaltaron su mente al escuchar el sonido de la ducha

imaginaba como se vería el cachorro dentro de ella, rodeado del vapor de agua caliente, con la espuma rodando por su seguramente suave piel

Veía como el jabón guiado por su mano recorría hasta el ultimo centímetro de su cuerpo y luego, como el agua le seguía, dejándola mas brillante, seductoramente brillante

Se aparto de la puerta, de seguir así no le importaría trato alguno, y mandaría de paseo el plan 

Fue la minibar y se sirvió una copa de vino, distrajo su mente mirando por la ventana las luces de la ciudad bajo el, luego, volteo hacia la puerta y la luz que se escapaba por la rendija bajo ella se apago

El se había ido a dormir ...

Solo ...

En esa inmensa cama ...

Unos leves sonidos llegaron hasta el, arrancando una sonrisa su impertúrbale rostro, riendo por el inesperado descubrimiento

El cachorro roncaba 

- Ya esta profundamente dormido- pensó, y la tentación e hizo presente nuevamente

Tomo su llave y acerco a la puerta divisoria, el ultimo obstáculo

La sostuvo por un instante pensando en los pro y en los contras.. que seria si el entrara en esos momentos, si fuera hasta el cachorro con el firme propósito de hacerlo suyo

Lo aceptara, le rechazara?...

Con determinación introdujo la llave en la cerradura y le dio vuelta, desapareciendo la ultima barrera ante si

La vista era cautivante

En la oscuridad de la habitación, solo alumbrado por la tenue luz con tonalidades azules que provenía desde afuera, el cachorro dormía placidamente

Si hubiera, pasaría la noche entera observándole, era una visión para cualquiera

La paz que su rostro reflejaba, los rubios mechones húmedos que caían en su cara, y la sonrisa de sus labios

- Que estarás soñando ahora cachorro? - se preguntaba Seto en tanto recorría con la mirada el cuerpo el rubio

Se sentó a un lado de la cama con sumo cuidado, para no desertarle y quito unos cuantos mechones de su cara

- Parece el cuento del bello durmiente - pensaba Seto divertido-, solo faltaría un beso para ser felices por siempre jamás, como diría el cuento

No cedió cuenta en que momento acerco tanto el rostro al del cachorro, solo ya sentía su aliento cerca de sus labios, y dejándose llevar, lo beso suavemente

Joey sintió un leve contacto, y un leve gemido salió, pero el contacto le pareció real e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos, su vista aun no se enfocaba pero el aroma que desprendía la persona la reconoció fácilmente y se alejo.

-¿Seto?

-¿Ahora me llamas por mi nombre Cachorro?- preguntó sonriendo 

-N-no...¿que haces aquí? - estaba nervioso, al quedar profundamente dormido, había soñado con su "amo" 

-aquí pasando, ¿y tu?- dijo con sarcasmo 

-También -contesto de igual manera- ¿Como entraste?

-Por la puerta, ¿no es obvio eso? Pero no estoy para platicar como entre...

Se acero lentamente a el, y de nuevo lo beso. La reacción de Joey era safarse de aquel beso, pero los labios de Kaiba eran tan suaves, prefirió aprovecharlos.

Sin darse cuenta, ahora Seto se encontraba arriba de Joey, como un felino, y lentamente bajo por su cuello, besándolo y lamiendo.

Unos cuantos gemidos salieron por los suaves labios de Joey, Seto lo estaba consiguiendo, tendría a su adorado cachorro...

-no, espera Kaiba...- eso sorprendió a Seto, ¿se le estaba negando?

-¿Que? ¿Por que no?

-no esta bien, además ni nos llevamos, eres un malagradecido

-¿malagradecido? ¿Debería de estar agradecido de algo? Por favor...No empecemos cachorro, mejor disfrutemos

Y sin mas, volvió a besar a Joey, y con sus manos, le destapaba. No quería pelear esa noche, solo quería pasarla bien.  
Joey no se estaba quieto, empezó a desvestir a Kaiba.

-No tan deprisa cachorro, eres muy inquieto.- a eso, Joey bufó.

Las manos del castaño fueron hábiles y con cuidado comenzó a quitarle parte de la pijama a Jou, solo la parte de arriba, todo seria lento y placentero.

Mas gemidos escaparon de los labios del cachorro entre beso y beso, cuando Kaiba por fin pudo tocar su piel desnuda de la camisa del pijama, solo atino a profundizar el beso dando pequeños mordiscos a esos labios suaves y delirantes (Soy Taaan cursi -.-) su lengua exploraba con inexperiencia todo a su paso, topándose con la húmeda lengua del otro, proporcionándole un reconfortante sabor... No sabia exactamente que era, pero sentías que lo conocía. O talvez se estaba volviendo loco.

Kaiba sonrió, el cachorro era tan sensitivo como imagino. Dejo esos labios rosas, acariciando con sus labios la piel suave de la mejilla del perro, dando pequeños besos, que luego se transformaron en besos húmedos, su mano (por que era solo una eh?) ya no solo estaba en la piel tersa del abdomen si no q ahora estaba en uno de los pezones, el cual segundos después estaba completamente erguido, masajeando con delicadeza. Trazo un camino de la mejilla del perro a su oreja, y comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de esta inmediatamente, solo mordiendo sin mucha presión. 

-.Aahh...-Jou estaba delirando, Seto Kaiba estaba en su cama en un hotel, seduciendo de forma increíble, logrando que el solo buscara más con sus manos por debajo de la camisa del CEO. Y el otro con su boca en su oreja, masajeando con dientes, labios y lengua todo a su paso. Sabia que tenia las mejillas tan rojas que le quemaban, y daba gracias a que todo estaba oscuro en esa habitación.

La lengua traviesa del CEO acariciaba donde sus dientes pasaban, solo proporcionándole mas placer el rubio. Descendió de la oreja de este para resbalar sus boca por el cuello: Donde lamio como si no hubiera comido algo desente en años, quería dejarle una marca a ese perro, a SU perro, y eso aria. Bajo más, aprisionando en sus labios el otro pezón, humedeciéndolo, y lo que escucho después del encanto. EL cachorro rubio era bueno para quejarse y esta vez adoraba que lo hiciera.

La otra mano del Kaiba bajo a la cintura del pantalón del pijama, tratando por todos los medios de deshacerse de ella sin tanto problema, y así lo hizo, y sonrió... El cuerpo del Inu ya estaba reaccionando a sus caricias, lo comprobó cuando se dispuso a dejar ese pezón para observarlo con vehemencia y descubriendo algo abultado entre sus piernas, algo que quería salir ya, estaba demasiado hinchado y sonrió aún más su perro se desesperaba rápido, este ahora si sentía que la sangre le iba a salir por los poros, por todos los dioses q el Ceo, SU Ceo le estaba haciendo cosas que lo habían logrado prender, y ahora solo lo veía con claro deseo... Más rojas no podían estar sus mejillas. 

volvió a sumergirse en ese cuerpo dorado entre penumbras, acariciando el pezón olvidado con su mano mientras su boca provocaba a la otra en un beso necesitado, en un movimiento brusco logro sentir la erección atrapada entre la tela del bóxer, agolpar con suavidad la suya aprisionada entre el pantalón. Gimió en la boca del rubio, siendo atrapado su gemido en ella, y el atrapando un fuerte jadeo del otro en la suyo propia.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los otros al sentir como el cuerpo arriba suyo se movía lentamente, masturbándolo solo con roces de su erección aprisionada en el pantalón y la suya en el bóxer... Trato de profundizar el beso mordiendo sutilmente el labio inferior al separarse solo para tomar un poco de aire, ese sabor lo estaba volviendo loco, era embriagante, demasiado embriagante y sentía que de alguna manera ya la había sentido, pero no recordaba y eso lo frustraba aún más. Sabia que su cuerpo se estaba moviendo desesperado postrado en ese cama, que parecía un potro salvaje siendo envestido, pero es que no podía evitar moverse así, el roce de su hombría chocando con la otra era algo demasiado excitante, y era ridículo que solo con eso se sentía delirar, pero sabia que igual y así pronto acabaría sin que el otro hubiera llegado a tocar más... Que fantástico cuerpo tenia sobre el que le causaba todo eso.

Seto se separo de esa boca con algo de fastidió, en verdad no quería hacerlo.

-.Calma cachorro, no tan rápido que aún falta lo mejor...- Le susurro en el oído mordiéndolo sensualmente.

-.Aaahhaa...-Solo eso salió de su boca, y un gemido de frustración cuando sintió esas manos en sus caderas deteniendo sus movimientos, esa mano había abandonado su hinchado pezón.

La lengua húmeda trazó un camino a través de su cuerpo, bajando a su cuello y así morderlo por ocasiones llego al ombligo del perro, sus manos en ningún momento se separaron de esas caderas que quemaban.

- Eres .. delicioso- se regocijo Seto, el cachorro se entregaba a el en completa sumisión-, y eras solo mío

- Seto - gritaba la garganta del rubio con pasión, en una suplica.. hazlo - le pedía

Seto no quiso hacerse del rogar, ya el mismo necesitaba con urgencia penetrar en el suave y cálido interior del cachorro

con suma habilidad, le volteo y se coloco tras el abriendo sus piernas, Joey solo gimió una vez mas , apremiándole 

Prontamente Seto preparo al cachorro que lo recibió extasiado, quejándose después por el súbito retiro de la intromisión

- De ahora en adelante serás solo mío, entendiste - le susurro al oído antes de penetrarlo

- Kaiba- san! - grito Ryuichi, Seto levanto la mirada, despertando de su ensueño-, Valla, hasta que por fin me escuchas  
- Que quieres?- pregunto con brusquedad, sosteniendo la llave de la puerta cerrada frente a si  
- No me diga que pretendías .. hacer una visita nocturna a nuestros vecinos- pregunto Sakuma, mirándolo a el frente a la puerta que dividía los dormitorios con la llave en la mano  
- No digas estupideces - rebatió caminando hasta el baño para tomar una ducha muyy fría, que necesitaba evidentemente- algún DIA cachorro.. eso no será un sueño - pensaba, después dirigió su vista hasta mas abajo .. esas fantasías siempre causaban cierto efecto en el.. que debía ser atendido inmediatamente de una forma u otra

Tiempo después, al salir de la ducha, se encontró con la aun mirada burlona de Ryuichi, y en ese momento, recordó algunas de sus palabras

- A que te referías con nuestros vecinos?

- Que no lo sabias Kaiba-san? - pregunto poniendo su cara mas inocente y a Kumagoro frente a el, fingiendo su vos-, que Tatsuha comparte la habitación con tu chico ...

**Nota de Subaru:** Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Se que no nos extrañaron pero aun así, hay que insistir y seguir luchando para que les guste!...


	9. Eppy009

Un Cachorro, Un Cantante, Un Empresario y Un Escritor  
Cross – YuGiOh x Gravitation

Capitulo 9 ( by Randa )

El sonido del teléfono despertó al Castaño, espero un rato si su compañero de habitación decidía contestar el maldito aparato  
nada  
se resigno y el mismo contesto, no había pasado buena noche, apenas pudo dormir, y si lo hacia, hasta el mas mínimo ruido lo despertaba  
y cada vez que despertaba, no podía evitar el mirar la puerta que llevaba hacia la otra habitación, imaginándose que estarían haciendo esos dos  
Y si llegaba a comprobar que algunas de esas cosas eran ciertas, ni miles de locos armados con conejos color rosa, impedirían que despojase al pervertido ese de la razón para que el medico dijera que era hombrecito al nacer  
su rubio era suyo y solo suyo

- Hola? - contesto antes de mandar al pobre diablo que desafortunadamente le llamo a esas horas  
- Seto?  
- Mokuba!- plan abortado, era Mokuba  
- Hola, te llamo para saludarte y decirte que estoy en la casa de la playa, que llegue con bien  
- Quienes al final fueron contigo   
Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Yugi y Yami.. También May se anexo al combo  
- Hump , no te le acerques mucho  
- Seto, ella es buena chica

SIP, muy buena, de lejos, en especial de mi Joey 

- Como sea  
- Oye, te vi en las noticias, porque no me dijiste que el amigo que tenias que ver era Seguchi -san?  
- Porque no era a el  
- Entonces?  
- Es.. algo dificil de explicar, te lo contare todo cuando vuelva a casa  
- A proposito, ya te encontraste con Joey

Si te contara

- Si  
- Saludalo de mi parte - a alguien que lo llama desde al casa-, si, este.. aquí esta Serenity, May y Tea, quieren enviarle un mensaje a Joey  
- No soy mensajero de ese perro  
Seto, por favor, comunicarse desde aquí es dificil, los celulares no tiene cobertura y las líneas están algo deterioradas  
- Esta bien, que quieren?  
- Que le digas que Serenity esta bien, que lo extrañan y que saben por lo que ha salido por la prensa que conoció al autor Yuki Eiri, y que si no les trae un libro autografiado a cada una o similar, que ni se moleste en volver - a las chicas-, ah, si, esta bien - a Seto-, y que va en serio  
- Algo mas?  
- No creo que eso es todo, y bueno me voy, Tristan esta preparando el desayuno.. sabias que sabe preparar huevos benedictinos, y huele bien.. Nos vemos, cuídate  
- También tu, recuerda no nadar después de comer, no te asolees, y no le hagas caso a extraños  
- Si mama  
- Es en serio jovencito  
- Esta bien, seré cuidadoso, te quiero  
- Yo también a ti  
- Adiós  
- Adiós

Seto colgó el auricular y fue al baño a prepararse para salir, pasando por al lado del peliverde que dormía en una posición que francamente no pensó que ser humano alguno pudiese contorsionarse de esa manera, sin percatarse que el aludido, al verle entrar al baño, abrió un ojo y sonrió 

- Kaiba-san es una persona en verdad tierna no da, no es verdad Kumagoro?

Kumagoro solo permaneció mirándolo desde la almohada

- Siempre eres un gruñón cuando te levantas, esta bien, durmamos un ratito mas

------------------------------

Mas Tarde, en la sección de fotos.

Espera aquí Na No Da – pidió el cantante al castaño al llegar al estudio de fotos-, veré si Thoma se encuentra

Seto lo que quería era un momento de paz

Frente a el estudio bullía de actividad

Los escenográfos, maquillistas, fotógrafos, asistentes de cámaras, asistentes de vestuario...

Todos ellos ocupados

Para distraerse paseo por el estudio y vio una pila de disfraces que serian usados para las tomas, en la mesa había muchos antifaces

Antifaces...

Eso le recordaba aquella vez 

Ese encuentro

El encuentro que lo trajo a este momento

Y ni pensar que todo fue de una manera de lo mas accidental.. totalmente accidental

Que se le iba a ocurrir que el cumplir el deseo de su hermano de pasar el año nuevo en una de las fiestas mas fastuosas que se daban anualmente en uno de los hoteles mas exclusivos, lo llevaría a esto.. y cambiaria mucho su percepción acerca de .. muchas cosas?

"…Cuando un hombre usa una mascara, se cree que cambia su identidad y facultades. Él yo interior surge libre y sin restricciones, asimilando al ser representado por la mascara ..."

Enciclopedia de la magia y la superstición

Nada más cercano a la realidad

Hermano, tu disfraz esta listo sobre tu cama – le informo Mokuba a Seto asomando tímidamente su cabeza por la puerta del estudio y retirándose inmediatamente sin darle la oportunidad de poder retractarse de su promesa de llevarlo a la fiesta de año nuevo del hotel imperial de Ciudad Domino  
Seto solo se levanto resignado, eran tan pocas cosas las que Mokuba le pedía con tanto fervor que complacerlo , aunque fuera una verdadera pesadez su petición, no dejaría de hacer 

Aunque ganas no le faltaban

Subió hasta su habitación y reviso su disfraz

Algo muy sobrio y parecido a el tuvo que admitir, por lo menos no iría vestido de manera ridícula

Un Smoking del tipo victoriano de fines del siglo 19, con capa y bastón.. Todo un caballero ingles

Le hacia juego un antifaz que cubría todo su rostro a excepción de los labios, este era de color negro y bordes plateados, seria muy dificil reconocerle con el puesto 

Durante todo el trayecto lo único que hizo fue refunfuñar con monosílabos uno que otro gruñido, su hermano Mokuba, solo hablaba de lo mucho que se divertirían 

El sitio estaba a reventar, a pesar de ser una de las fiestas mas exclusivas, había asistido gran numero de personas. Por primera vez le gusto tener ese disfraz puesto, nadie le reconocía con el y por lo tanto no hubo ese asalto de aduladores que siempre ha habido cada vez que llegaba a algún sitio

Al ratito de llegar se separaron los dos hermanos, Seto, que no tenia ni las ganas, ni la facilidad de entablar conversaciones con perfectos extraños, decidió salir de la asfixiante atmósfera de ese salón

Paseo por el jardín y la zona de las piscinas , la noche estaba realmente helada, posiblemente nevaría, mas no tenia ganas algunas de entrar de nuevo a ese salón de gente ruidosa. Esperaría en algún lugar a la media noche para buscar a Mokuba, le daría el feliz año y emprenderían la retirada lo mas pronto posible

Pero algo atrajo su atención

Arriba, en el balcón, había otra persona admirando el paisaje, parecía no ser al único al que asfixiaba ese salón lleno de gente

Se acercó un poco sin ser visto, la persona que estaba en el balcón era un joven disfrazado de Romeo; su contextura era delgada mas no escuálida, su piel blanca y su cabellos rubio, mas con las luces de la fiesta, parecía mas de color de plata 

Su traje de romeo color azul marino contrastaba con su palida piel, haciendole sentar maravillosamente

Trato de definir los rasgos de su rostro, mas un antifaz color azul marino parecido al suyo, que le cubría parcialmente, impedia que lo hiciese

Se acerco unos pasos hacia el chico, la curiosidad y un impulso inexplicable lo llevaba hacia el

Le agadaba su porte y la serenidad de su rostro, bueno, nada le impedia entablar una conversación con este joven

después de todo, no podía saber que el era Seto Kaiba, el disfraz no lo permitia 

- Quien sera? – se preguntaba seto, en tanto se acercaba mas y mas

El otro chico pareció percatarse de la presencia de Seto en el lugar, ya que se lo miro fijamente y pareció ponerse nervioso por ser descubierto

Le miraba acercarse y Seto Hizo contacto visual con el, mas no detuvo su marcha 

Comenzó a subir las escaleras y...

Lo ultimo que recuerda es haber visto las estrellas... metafórica y literalmente

Al despertar lo hizo con una fuerte jaqueca, intento levantarse mas no pudo

- Espera- le dijo el joven-, te diste un golpe muy fuerte  
Entonces fue que su brillante mente recordó todo, subía por las escaleras y estas estaba resbaladizas por la escarcha. Ahora estaba recostado en una de las bancas cercanas, con la cabeza recostada en el regazo del rubio Romeo de hace unos momentos

Inmediatamente llevo las manos hacia su rostro, su antifaz aun seguía ahí, cosa que le agrado, no seria muy bueno porque ya podía leer los titulares amarillistas de sociales:

El gran Seto Kaiba se emborracha en una fiesta y comete el peor de los ridiculos

Se mantuvo en esa posición por un rato mas, estaba completamente mareado y se le hacia dificil levantarse, el golpe en la cabeza parecía en verdad fuerte y dolia horrores

- Gracias – dijo Seto  
- No hay porque – contesto el rubio, añadiendo luego una sonrisa que a Seto se le hizo como de un millon de voltios, y le hizo sonrojar por debajo de su mascara

Cuando pudo incorporarse, se sento al lado del chico rubio y se quedo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos que se les hacia demasiado conocido aunque no precisaban de donde

Solo sabia que eran de un color castaños dando a miel y que reian con estruendo, facilmente cualquiera podría perderse observando esos ojos

- Hace un poco de frió- comento el rubio rompiendo el hechizo del momento y poniéndose de pie rápidamente y temblando de pies a cabeza-, mejor entremos parece que esta a punto de nevar – sugiere en tanto comienza a caminar y subir por las mismas escaleras

Pero 

Al igual que Seto, resbala y se golpea en la cabeza, menos fuerte, pero se golpea

Ahora es el turno del castaño en correr en su ayuda, lo levanta con gran facilidad y lo lleva hasta la banca cercana, mas el chico rubio, a diferencia de el, no perdió la conciencia

Solo se golpeo fuerte y quedo atontado

- Debería demandar a este lugar- gruño Seto-, estas áreas son un peligro  
- Demandarlo porque? – pregunto el otro-, los tontos que no se fijan por donde iban éramos nosotros

Al decir estas palabras, vinieron a Seto las imágenes de la caída del chico que se le antojaron en verdad graciosa y comenzó a reír abiertamente

- De que te ríes tu? – pregunto el otro

Seto intento tratar de no reír, pero la situación era cómica

- Disculpa dijo- es que la caída fue en verdad graciosa – logro articular en medio de la carcajada  
- Pues la tuya no fue precisamente un descenso elegante – retruco el otro, haciendo cesara las carcajadas del castaño

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, cada uno recordando la caída del otro

Y estallaron en carcajadas casi al mismo tiempo

Fueron unas matadas de antología, dignas de un libro de record

Paso mucho tiempo antes que lograran recomponerse y dejar de reír, Seto no había reído de esa forma desde.., no recuerda desde cuando, pero el hielo entre ambos chicos se había roto 

Conversaron animadamente por largo tiempo, desde frivolidades, de lo humano y lo divino, lo primero que les viniera a la mente cosa que ni el mismo Kaiba se explicaba, jamás conversaba de esa manera con un perfecto extraño que o bien podía ser un reportero o bien podía vender la información a algún tabloide

Tal vez era por el disfraz, se le hacia dificil reconocer se entre ellos mismos, del otro hico no sabia quien era y viceversa, y cayo en cuenta que con el puesto, era mas libre de lo que fue nunca

Y eso le permitió relajarse

También noto que la noche estaba helando mas y mas, a ese paso si terminaría nevando, mas no quería entrar otra vez a ese salón, prefería quedarse ahí afuera con ese extraño al que ya no veía tan lejano y que la magia jamás se rompiera

En esos momentos, el no era la persona de siempre, llena de deberes y obligaciones y rodeado de enemigos y aduladores

En esos momentos el era simple y llanamente ... un chico normal conversando con otro chico normal 

Hablaron de generalidades y Seto nunca se había encontrado tan hablador

Hablaron de sus gustos en comida, de cartas de duelo, de los torneos, de sus amigos del colegio , claro sin decir nombres ni especificar

- Ese sujeto debe ser en verdad un caso – Opino Kaiba cuando el rubio len comentase acerca del antisocial del grupo-, debe creerse la gran cosa

- Aunque yo creo que podría ser mas amable- concordó el rubio-, y aunque a mi mismo me haga perder la paciencia con su actitud, pienso que no es del todo malo, solo que no es bueno para relacionarse con los otros y se esconde tras esa mascara, aquí entre nos, me gustaría poder ser su amigo- sonriendo-, pero no lo reconocería nunca frente a los demás, pienso que el es un buen hombre y en el fondo le admiro, no por lo que es, si no por como es..es alguien que cuida de la persona que quiere, da todo de si y no pide nada a cambio .. si, le admiro como persona aunque muchas veces me provoque partirle el alma

Seto reflexiono ante esas palabras y sintió simpatía por el sujeto de que hablaban, si, es verdad, uno o puede juzgar a nadie solo por lo que ve

Solo el sabe que muchas veces hay que aparentar lo que no se es para evitar ser dañados

Volteo a ver a su interlocutor y este tiritaba de frió, la noche estaba tan fría.., agradeció que su disfraz tuviese una capa con la cual cobijarse, por lo que paso un brazo por encima del hombro del rubio y atrayéndolo hacia si, cubriéndose ambos con la capa

Cuanto tiempo permanecieron así en silencio, no se sabe, solo estaban ahí, el uno junto al otro abrazados al calor de la capa

Seto sintió como su corazón y su pulso aceleraban tan violentamente que tuvo miedo que el otro lo escuchase

Y pensó:

- Mírenme- se decia con ironia-, yo, el gran Seto Kaiba, con el corazón acelerado y de seguro las mejillas sonrojadas como cualquier colegiala ilusionada

Pero es que se estaba tan bien... 

Inconscientemente movio su rostro y lo hundio en los rizos rubios del chico, aspiro el dulce aroma de su perfume, y sin querer, descendio a su cuello

El otro chico se puso de pie de repente, como expulsado por un resorte

- Creo que es mejor que volvamos adentro – dijo-, por el ruido parece que ya sera media noche  
- Claro- concordó Seto con voz neutral, pero triste..

Cómo había podido ser tan idiota, de seguro el chico amablemente le mando a freír espárragos, después de todo, no era ley fija que el rubio tuviese.. sus mismas preferencias

Pero era una lastima, la magia pronto acabaría la traspasar esas puertas y quitase los antifaces a media noche y volvería a ser el de siempre, el frió y distante del mundo, Seto Kaiba

rápidamente se pusieron de pie y caminaron aceleradamente, ya la gente se exaltaba mas, si podía ser posible, se preparaban para el conteo final

Aceleraron el paso

No se sabe quien resbalo primero y al tratar de tener un punto de agarre se apoyo del otro provocando una nueva caída

Lo que si recuerda, es que de nuevo estaba en el piso, ahora acompañado del otro chico

Y cayeron en una posición comprometedora, el uno arriba del otro, frente a frente

- Al encargado de mantenimiento de esta zona deberían darle una medalla – pensó Seto en tanto sentía el calor del otro cuerpo bajo suyo

Y nada le importo en ese momento, no le importo que casi era media noche y debía buscar a Mokuba, que posiblemente el gentío saldría pronto a los balcones .. o que posiblemente el chico bajo el le cayera a golpes por su osadía 

Pero tenia que hacerlo

Y sin mediar palabras, sin dar oportunidad de arrepentirse, rozo sus labios suavemente con los del chico rubio, succiono su labio inferior para después profundizar su beso

El otro chico se tenso por la sorpresa en un principio, mas no fue rechazado, su beso fue correspondido haciéndose cada vez mas y mas intenso, ardiente, pasionario 

Su lengua encontró cabida en la tibia boca del chico rubio que le recibió con timidez en tanto acariciaba su espalda, logrando que todo su cuerpo se llenase de una extraña fuerza que le hacia ir mas adelante

Cuanto hubiese dado por que ese instante jamás terminara, perdido en la dulzura de esos labios extraños que le transportaban al paraíso 

En el fondo se escuchaba como la multitud del salón coreaba la cuenta regresiva

5...,4...,3...2...1... FELIZ AÑO! – Gritaban alegres y cantaban

mas los dos jóvenes continuaban perdido es en se beso donde cada uno entregaba el total de si mismo como si no hubiese un mañana, sin importarles nada, ajenos a la muchedumbre, al los cantos, a los fuegos artificiales que estallaban y llenaban de luz el cielo, pero no mas que los fuegos artificiales que estallaban dentro de ellos al contacto de la piel, al sentir el suave aliento y el respirar del otro

A las caricias que se hacían aun por encima de la ropa

Estaban perdidos en ellos y en sus sensaciones, perdidos del mundo y del hecho que ya no sentían frió, a pesar de la nieve que suavemente comenzó a caer sobre ellos ... 

- Decídete ya Mokuba – apuro el castaño a su hermanito

Era el primero de Enero y pensó que seria una buena idea el ir a comer algo rico..un helado tal vez, y su mente lo llevo a la noche anterior, a ese jardín que permanecería entre sus mas preciados recuerdos...

- Se que soy un glotón – parloteaba el rubio al hablar de sus gustos culinarios- , por ejemplo, cuando voy a una heladería, siempre como de todo .. bananas no, no me agradan las bananas con el helado por eso pido mis splits sin bananas.. prefiero los duraznos en conserva .. y maní.. mucho maní

Seto sonrió al recuerdo

- Y que vas a pedir tu hermano? – pregunto Mokuba emocionado y feliz de la vida

Primero, su hermano lo lleva esa gran fiesta de año nuevo, después, al día siguiente, lo lleva a comer helados

Era el paraíso

- Un banana Split- pidió Seto-, pero sin bananas, cámbielas por duraznos en conserva y agréguele ración extra de maní  
- Y eso hermano? – pregunto Mokuba sorprendido, siempre que Seto comía helados, de vainilla si era mucho y sin acompañantes  
- Me provoco- respondió el castaño

Tomaron sus pedidos y fueron hasta el área de las mesas, en ellas estaban el grupo de Yugi en pleno, Seto le dijo a Mokuba que no estaba de humor, que trataran de evitarlos porque quería disfrutar de su helado en paz

El chico acepto a regañadientes, pero era cierto, además no quería que la racha terminara 

Su hermano amaneció de un excelente humor, sonreía por nada, lo saco a pasear y actuaba mas relajado

Admitió que si se aproximaban al grupo, lo mas probables es que su actitud seria volvería y hasta comenzaría a pelear con Joey como siempre

El asunto es que la feria estaba a reventar y no habían mesas, solo una junto al grupo de Yugi, pero para su suerte, separadas por unas plantas, impidiendo que fueran vistos mientras comían

comían tranquilos, Seto sonreía de manera cómplice a su hermanito

Se estaba divirtiendo con este juego de ocultarse, cosa que tenia a Mokuba extasiado

Cualquiera diría que era una especie de travesura de los dos hermanos, el estar ahí, comiendo calladitos y escuchando al grupo de Yugi hablar

Si los encontraban...

- Entonces Joey.. cuéntanos – apuraba Yugi  
- Tierra a Joey – llamaba a Tea  
- Ehh.. que? – reacciono por fin  
- Que estas en tu nube desde hace rato.. que te tiene tan distraído? – pregunto la chica-, acaso conociste a alguien en la fiesta de anoche?  
- Si Joey cuéntanos, como te fue en la fiesta de anoche? – repitió Yugi, dicen que esa fiesta de disfraces es una de las mas esperadas del año  
- Fiestas de disfraces?.. anoche? – se repitió Seto, prestando ahora mas atención a la conversación que a su helado   
No disfrute mucho de ella, había mucha gente y era asfixiante el salón y además me sentí mal, por lo que estuve casi todo el tiempo afuera en la piscina  
Seto casi se ahoga de la impresión .. los habrá visto Wheeler a el y a su chico misterioso? .. probablemente el estaba entre el grupo de gente que escucharon llegar y que obligo que se separasen antes de que llegaran

después de eso, la piscina se lleno de gente que admiraba los fuegos artificiales, Mokuba lo había llamado distrayéndole, alguien también llamo al otro chico

después de eso no lo vio mas, lo busco pero no lo encontró

Y ni siquiera sabia su nombre...

- De que fuiste vestido Joey? – pregunto Tea  
- Serenity consiguió un disfraz de Romeo – contesto el rubio  
- De.. Romeo – se repetía Seto, sintiendo que el piso se hacia intangible bajo sus pies  
- Oye Seto – susurraba Mokuba-, parece que Joey estuvo también en la fiesta de anoche

Seto se llevo un dedo a los labios, indicándole a Mokuba que guardase silencio y ambos prestaron atención a la conversación, el pequeño ahora si que creía que algo raro ocurría con su hermano  
Seto Kaiba.. espiando?

- Wheeler de .. Romeo?- pensó incrédulo-, nooo, había mucha gente, lógico que se repitieran los disfraces  
- Aquí están los helados! – vocifero Tristan llegando junto a Yami, ambos cargados de sendas bandejas de helados-, para Tea uno de coco y Fresa con Yogurt, Yugi malteada de chocolates y galletas – enumeraba entregándolos-, aquí esta el mío.. el de Yami y Joey... un Banana Split sin banana, con duraznos y maní extra

Ok, era oficial, al destino le gustaba jugarle bromitas pesadas a Seto, era su pounchig-balll favorito, mira que estas casualidades.. esos no son juegos.. no podía ser el cachorro

Dejando ya todo disimulo, aparto algunas plantas para observar mejor al grupo si ser visto

Y observo al rubio cachorro, perdido en sus pensamientos, ruborizándose de repente al probar su helado, lo estudio con detenimiento.. esa piel, esos labios.. esos ojos...

Era el.. tenia que ser el 

Destino, eres oficialmente un bastardo

- Vamonos – ordeno a Mokuba que apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar su helado y fueron a casa donde Seto se encerró en su habitación alegando que tenia aun mucho sueño por la noche anterior y quería dormir

Mas no pego un ojo en toda la tarde, se la paso recordando cada detalle de la noche anterior, pensando en lo estúpido que fue por no haberlo reconocido desde un principio, por no haber reconocido cuando hablo del grupo de amigos...

Y recordó

El compañero de clase gruñón del que hablaba

Era el

Se refería a el

- " ... me gustaría ser su amigo.."- dijo-, ".. y aunque nunca lo reconozca frente a los demás, lo admiro...", "...pienso que es un buen hombre..."

Y Seto sonrió para si, se dio vuelta y cerro sus ojos relajado, logrando dormirse completamente al rato

Y soñó 

soñó con el cachorro, soñó con esa noche

soñó que ambos estaban nuevamente en ese lugar, sin mascaras, de frente

soñó y por primera vez hablaban cara a cara sin insultos

Y vio sus ojos 

Esos ojos que tanto le atrajeron

Y sus labios

Esos labios que probo cual fruto prohibido y que ahora, le perdía para siempre, esclavizándolo por completo sin tener la mas mínima intención de escapar

Y su piel, tan cremosa y suave al tacto

Como le gustaría explorarla toda y conocerla palmo a palmo

soñó que sin reservas se acercaba a el y lo estrechaba contra si, que ahora el era suyo

El brillo de la luz del nuevo día le despertó, a regañadientes se levanto y dejo de soñar

Y tomo una decisión

Ya no seria un sueño, algún día ya no lo seria...

**Notas de Subaru:** Bueno, este es el ultimo eppy ke les dejo, después trataremos de ponerles mas, pero ahora ninguna de las autoras tenemos comp., haha, es epidemiaXDDU bueno, y este eppy lo hico Randa por que se emociono y no nos dio chance alas demás¬¬…joder, que se la pasen bien, cuidense y besos a todos!


End file.
